Old Faces, New Beginnings
by Hiddenashes 83
Summary: Alex and Gene have been together for almost two years and are blissfully happy. However, Gene hasn't told Alex everything about his life, including the fact that he has a seventeen year old son, Adam. What happens when Gene's son turns up, supposedly hoping to reunite with his dad but can he be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

**Old** **Faces, New Beginnings.**

 **Hello again. I'm back again with a new fic.**

 **Thanks to Emma for reading this through and for your suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes. Never have and probably never will! :-/**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy:**

 **Chapter 1.**

It was a quiet Friday afternoon in CID. With no current cases to deal with, CID were tying up loose ends before they finished for the weekend but the officers were slowly becoming fed up. Ray and Chris had given up on doing anything constructive and were messing about with an old football they had found in lost and found, Gene was flicking through old case files and Shaz was stealing glances at Chris and smirking as her husband dived in the wrong direction and knocked over a stack of paperwork.

"England won't be calling you up anytime soon baby!"

Shaz giggled as Chris hastily picked up the mess before the Guv caught him.

Alex seemed to actually be the only one doing any work, being left to do the stack of paperwork by the team. She knew the others were just waiting for it to get to 6 so they could go and get pissed.

Gene looked out of his office window and sighed in frustration as he took in the sight before him. Did those useless tossers ever work? Glancing at the clock, he decided that enough was enough and so he walked out into the office and sat on Alex's desk.

"Oi! How come Bolly is working her arse off while you all slack off and sit around doing nothing? Go on, get out of here before I make sure you lot have to work tomorrow. Luigi's is waiting. Chris is buying."

The lads cheered as they rushed out, slapping a confused Chris on the back.

Alex got up and grabbed her jacket as she smiled at Gene, happily leaning in to accept his kiss.

"Mm missed yer Bolly. C'mon let's go."

"How could you possibly miss me Gene? I've not gone anywhere today. Anyway, Are we not joining the team?"

Gene let his hand stray down to Alex's bum and growled in her ear.

"No Bolly. We are going home and grabbing something quick to eat and then we're going to bed and staying there all weekend."

Alex giggled at Gene and took his offered hand and gave it a squeeze as they left the office.

As Gene sped through the streets, Alex let her mind wander.

Life had been good for the two of them. They had been together for almost 2 years now and had recently bought and moved into their new house. Herself and Gene had got together when he asked her to be his date for Chris and Shaz's wedding and neither had looked back. They still had plenty of their famous rows but they blew over pretty quickly besides both of them agreed that making up was much better fun!

Swerving the Quattro into their driveway, Gene hastily unlocked the door and hurried Alex inside.

"So what do you fancy Gene?"

"Apart from you?"

Alex laughed and walked through to the kitchen.

"Yes Gene, apart from me. The sooner we eat the sooner we can head upstairs!"

Gene grabbed the toaster and shoved two slices into it and opened the cupboard.

"Say no more Lex. We are 'aving 'oops ok. They're pretty quick."

As soon as they had eaten, Gene grabbed Alex's hand and stood up, hurrying her out in into the hallway.

"Ooh somebody's keen aren't they!"

However, she was cut off as Gene's mouth claimed her own.

"Bolls shut up and get up them stairs now."

Slapping her on the bum, the couple laughed and raced upstairs, battling for dominance along the way.

Suddenly, they were interrupted as the doorbell rang.

"Oh bloody 'ell! Ignore it, pretend we're not here. C'mon."

Gene attempted to continue but it seemed that whoever was at the door had other ideas.

"Gene, answer it! Look the lights are on so they're not going to go away are they? It's obviously urgent."

"Urgent? I don't ruddy care if it's urgent. I'll tell yer what's urgent. Us. In bed. Doing naughty things to each other."

Gene growled in annoyance as the bell rang again. Turning around, he stormed down the stairs, ready to thump whoever had dared to interrupt their plans.

"Yes, 'ello. What do yer want?"

Gene was greeted with a tall, broad shouldered young man with blonde hair.

"About time yer answered. It's flamin brass monkeys out 'ere. Anyway. Yer gonna let me in?"

Gene stared at the young man before him in shock. What the hell was he doing here? He could hear Alex coming down the stairs and she stood beside him. Great this was all he needed.

"Gene. What's up? Who's this?

The young man looked Alex up and down in a similar way that Gene often did and grinned.

"Alright gorgeous? I'm Adam. I'm 'is son."

TBC...

Wonder what Alex is going to think? Chapter 2 should be up soon, just needs tweaking.

Mr and R please and thank yous! :)

Emma :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews on the first chapter, it means a lot!**

 **Thanks to Em for your great help.**

 **Here we go with the second chapter.**

Chapter 2.

Alex stared at the two men before her in shock. Of course she could see the similarities between them but not once in their relationship or even before had Gene mentioned the fact he had a child. She could feel Gene reach for her hand but she pulled away and stormed into the kitchen.

Gene winced as he heard the slamming of kitchen cupboards. Why the hell did this have to happen now? He should be upstairs, in bed with Alex now, not dealing with this.

"Are you gonna let me in or what? I'd rather have the happy reunion inside y'know".

Gene sighed but stood back and let his son into their house. Directing him towards the living room, he watched as Adam threw his bags on the sofa and peered at the photos that were placed around the room.

"Right, yer goin to tell me what yet doing here or do you want to snoop around some more?"

"It's mam isn't it. She kicked me out. Said I was too much like you, a pain in the arse. Wasn't happy that I was bunking off school. She gave me the details of where yer lived and worked so I rang the station and they sent me here."

Gene growled in annoyance. This was typical of his ex-wife, Sandra. Sending the lad up to live with his dad without even giving him notice or a chance to sit down and tell Alex. He sat down beside Adam and nodded for him to go upstairs.

"First bedroom on the right is yours. Bring yer bags up. Go on, I'll see yer in the morning. We can talk properly then. Night lad."

Adam grinned and headed upstairs, whistling, making sure that Alex could see what was going on. Throwing her a wink, he grinned and turned to go into the bedroom. Shutting the door and letting out a snigger, he flopped on the bed. This was going to work.

Gene walked cautiously into the kitchen to see Alex stirring her cup of tea absentmindedly.

Deciding that he may as well get the ear bashing over with, he took a seat opposite her and nodded towards the cup.

"Got one for me?"

Alex shot him a glare and nodded towards the kettle.

"Well there's the kettle. I presume you know where the milk and sugar are? Or do you need me to point them out? After all, we've only been together two bloody years. We know everything thing about each other don't we. Or at least I thought we did!"

Gene tried to take her hand but she shrugged out if his grip and stood up angrily.

"Bolls, listen-"

"No Gene. You listen to me for a change! We've known each other 4 years now and have been together for nearly two. I've told you everything about me including Molly! Why the bloody hell didn't you mention him sooner? Did you know he was coming?"

Gene got up and shut the kitchen door, not wanting to be overheard. From what he knew and remembered about Adam, he had the hearing of a bat and often used it to his advantage. Turning back to Alex, he spoke in a quieter tone.

"Right listen, I know I should have told yer but I didn't know when the right time would be, I thought that 'e didn't want to know. He was a surprise, me and his mam hadn't been right for years, both strayed and well I liked the drink and fags, not to mention that I was married to the job and she liked to nag, moan and make me life a bleedin misery! We were drifting apart and probably would have split but then we found out she was expecting. We'd been to a police do and both had too much to drink and then went home and well yer know... We lasted until he was about six. Now, he's been kicked out by his mam and has nowhere to go, so I've said he can stay here for a bit."

Alex put down her mug and tried to squash the rising anger inside her. Was this really how it was going to be? Him making all the decisions and to hell with what she thought. Did he just see her as a silent partner?! Well enough was enough. With fire in her stomach, she glared at Gene.

"Oh yes absolutely. Why wouldn't you ask him to stay. Don't even bother to talk to me about it. I mean, I'm only your partner and it's not like we BOTH own this house is it? You could have asked me. Tell you what Gene, before I say something I know I'll regret, I'm going to go to bed. Is it ok if I sleep in OUR bed or do I have to ask your permission?!"

Alex stormed out of the kitchen and stomped upstairs, not bothering to be quiet. She could hear Gene calling her back but she didn't care. Bloody idiot. Who did he think he is? As she sank down onto the bed, she thought back over the evening and cringed as she thought about what Adam would make of her.

"Probably a mad spoiled bitch who hates his guts and treats his dad like crap! ".

She thought sourly to herself as she punched the pillow. She thought it over and she decided that it was Gene she was mad with, not Adam. It wouldn't be fair of her to take it out on him for his dad's pig-headedness. As she drifted off to sleep, she decided that she would make a better effort with him in the morning.

"Bloody woman!"

Gene punched the cushions into submission as he sank down onto the couch, pulling the blanket down to cover him. Why the big deal about Adam staying? What did she expect him to do? He couldn't turn him away.

I'll make it up to her in the morning. With that Gene let the tiredness wash over him and he drifted to sleep.

Slowly and carefully creeping down the stairs and checking that the coast was clear, Adam closed the door leading into the sitting room, not wanting to be overheard. Picking up the phone, he dialled an all too familiar number.

"Mam, yeah it's me. We're on."

 **~TBC~**

 **Will Alex feel differently in the morning?**

 **What exactly is Adam's plan?**

 **Tune in next time ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please R and R if you get a chance. Thank you** **!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Chapter here folks, as Gene, Alex and Adam adjust to life in the Hunt/Drake household… Expect fireworks! ;).**

 **Don't own Ashes.**

 **Chapter 3.**

Next morning, Alex was the first to wake. Lightly treading down the stairs, she smiled softly as she heard Gene's loud snores and laughed quietly to herself. His snoring at times could more than likely be heard throughout the entire neighbourhood, especially after helping himself to bottle of whiskey.

Heading into the kitchen, Alex flicked on the kettle and set about tidying the mess that Gene had made the night before, and set about making two cups of tea and bringing one in to rest alongside his cigarettes on the coffee table in the living room. That would stop his inevitable moodiness as Gene was most certainly not a morning person!

After showering and dressing quickly, Alex returned to the kitchen and set about making breakfast for the three of them. Knowing that the sound and smell of bacon frying would rouse Gene, she threw it into the pan. Minutes later, she heard Gene entering the kitchen, snorting as he glanced nervously in her direction as he crossed to the sink and threw his mug into it before quickly glancing over his shoulder at her and hastily turned back to wash his mug, even drying it and placing it back in the cupboard.

God he must think I'm about to kill him, though who can blame him, I was a right cow last night to him! Alex looked up from her cooking and threw him a small smile as he spoke in a cautious tone.

"Alright?"

Trying to stop the grin from breaking free, she nodded and turned down the hob, letting the food cook slowly and walked over to him.

"Morning. Slept ok? I didn't mean for you to sleep down here y'know. Look last night, I was taken by surprise. I know I acted like a complete bitch but to be fair, how else was I going to react? Your son, who I didn't even know existed, turns up and your making all the decisions suddenly and bugger what I think. It wasn't fair Gene. I thought I, our relationship meant more to you than that! What did you say when we moved in here, if we were going to do this; we'd be equals, partners. Have you forgotten that!"

Gene sighed and pulled her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Bolls, I know I should have said but to be honest I didn't know what to tell yer. I 'aven't seen 'im properly in over two years. I presumed that 'is mam told 'im how much of a bastard I was and that he didn't want anything to do with me. When he turned up, I could hardly turn 'im away could I? I'm sorry I didn't tell yer but I honestly thought that I wouldn't see 'im again. I didn't mean to block yer out. I just wanted to do the right thing. Yer still me number one yer know! Even when yer act like a moody mare!"

Alex glanced up at him and laughed at his teasing, relieved that they seemed to be back to normal. Smiling Gene gave her one last kiss and then sniffed.

"Are we having burnt offerings for breakfast again Bolls?"

"Oh shit. Just what I need!"

Gene laughed as Alex ran back towards the cooker and tried to rescue their fry up.

As Alex set the table while Gene poured the tea, Alex glanced at the clock, seeing that it was just going on 10:00.

"Right, can you get his lordship up please? I'm not letting this food go cold. Oh and if he's staying here for the foreseeable, he's going to have to pull his weight! I need you to explain that Gene.

Nodding and giving her a pat on the bum, Gene walked into the hallway and shouted up the stairs for Adam. Not getting any reply, he stomped up the stairs, making sure his loud footsteps wouldn't be unheard and opened the bedroom door. Christ he'd only been here twelve hours and already the place was looking like a tip. Walking over to the bed, he leaned down into his son's ear.

"Oi! Sleeping beauty. Breakfast is on the table. Up yer get."

Adam groaned and pulled the covers up over his head, ignoring his dad.

"Adam, I swear I'll tip you out of this bed if yer not up in ten seconds. Alex has made an effort by making yer breakfast and I'm not letting yer sleep it out all day. Up now!"

Swearing at his dad, he tore back his bed covers and swung his legs out of the bed.

"Aright, jeez look I'm up alright! Blimey yer could 'ave deafened me dad. Anyway it's still early, couldn't she not just bring it up to me? That's what me mam always does."

Gene rolled his eyes and turned to open the curtains, letting the light fill the room. Not wanting his son to disrespect his girlfriend, he looked sternly at him before continuing.

"Well yer not in yer mam's now lad aright. Yer want to stay here with me then you respect Alex. She's not going to be running around after you, tidying up. I'm not gonna let yer treat her like she's yer maid. Otherwise yer can find somewhere else to stay. Now get down the stairs."

Grumbling Adam stalked out if the room and went downstairs with Gene following him.

Alex smiled at Adam as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Adam. Hope that bed was ok. Right breakfast is up. I take it that seeing as you're a Hunt you won't say no to a fry up?"

Adam ignored her and took a seat opposite his dad, scowling as Gene rubbed Alex's back soothingly.

"Looks lovely luv. Don't mind 'im. It's too early for 'im apparently."

Alex giggled and they all began to eat in silence. As they finished up, Alex turned to Gene with a smile. "I'm going into town in a bit. I need to get the shopping done and I said I'd meet Shaz for a coffee as well. Can I take the Quattro please? I take it you two are just going to sit about and watch the football?"

Gene got up and collected the plates, bringing them over to the sink and nodded at Alex.

"Ok Bolls. But yer better not scratch it, otherwise yer gonna pay. Can yer get a few of them chocolate biccies that I like and get a couple of beers."

Alex wrote them down on her list and turned to Adam smiling.

"Anything you need while I'm out! What sort of things do you like to eat?"

Adam smirked at her before replying smartly.

"Food."

Alex sighed and turned to Gene raising her eyebrows before replying

"Your right. He's not really a morning person is he? Well that's helpful Adam, thank you very much! If I come back with stuff you don't like, don't even think about complaining! I'll see you two later"

With that, Alex gathered her list and her bag, before giving Gene a kiss and walked out into the hall.

Gene glared at Adam before following her.

"Blimey, I'm sorry about 'im. I did have a word but it looks like he has other plans. I'll lay down the law though ok? I'm not having him talk to you like that. Have a good afternoon and try not to get carried away with all that girly shopping. The wardrobe's heaving already without yer adding to it! Though if yer want to buy me something nice, I won't complain."

Gene growled as Alex leant in for a passionate kiss. Not even caring that they could probably be overheard, Alex gave him a sexy smirk before opening the door.

"I'll see what I can do. Love you."

With a final kiss and a goodbye to Adam, Alex left the house.

As Alex waited for Shaz in their favourite cafe, she thought back over events from the past 24 hours. She wanted to like Adam, she really did but how was she meant to be nice to someone who obviously hated her guts? She tried to remind herself that as he was Gene's son, she'd have no choice but to keep being nice and make an effort. After all, she didn't want to lose him.

Looking up from the menus that were left on the table, she grinned as she saw Shaz enter, laden with bags.

"Hey sorry I'm late. I overslept then Chris and me were a bit busy so I was late out the door. Are u here long?"

Alex winked at Shaz before cheekily deciding to tease her best friend.

"A bit busy, is that what it's called nowadays? I'll have to remember that for the next time Gene and I are busy!"

Both girls giggled as the couple seating beside them threw them funny looks. Shaz winked at Alex before continuing.

"Anyway, are you two still coming on Friday night? Why did I decide to organise Chris a surprise birthday? I'm terrified that Ray will let slip and say something. His mum is driving me up the wall too! Urgh, why didn't I just keep it simple and book a table in a fancy restaurant?! Seriously stop laughing Lex. When you and Gene are happily married, you'll be sorry you mocked me on this!"

Alex giggled harder at the mock glare on her best friends face and tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry but it will be fine. It will be a great night and yes, myself and Gene will be there, although we'll probably have to bring our new housemate. Did Chris ever mention that Gene has a son, Adam, to you?"

Shaz looked at her in confusion, indicating her to continue.

"Last night, his son turned up, he's seventeen and is the image of Gene only trouble is, he's a big pain in the arse! He's terrible Shaz. Barely says two words to means when he does, he's just a smart arse. I can't say anything because, well I don't want Gene to think I'm not being supportive or making an effort do I?"

Alex sighed and Shaz reached over and squeezed her hand. Typical blokes, always forget to mention the important things.

"I'll kill Chris later for not telling me! Look, just keep making the effort. Don't lose your temper or you'll play into his hands. He obviously wants his dad to himself. I'd say that finding you and Gene happy was not what he expected. Just keep calm and let him be a smart arse. Gene will take your side if he sees what's going on. As for Friday night, you make sure that it's just going to be you and Gene that goes. That will put the wind out of his sails."

Alex nodded and the two ordered lunch.

When Alex returned home later that afternoon, she was met with a messy house and Gene and Adam sat in front of the telly.

"Judging by the state of our house, I take it you two had an enjoyable afternoon? Did the maid not make an appearance or did you both decide that I'd clean up when I came home?"

Alex stormed into the kitchen and slammed the shopping down onto the table and put it away, slamming the cupboards for good measure. Hearing Gene enter the kitchen, Alex turned angrily to him.

"What the bloody hell is yer problem Alex? I had a nice afternoon catching up with MY son! Don't talk to me like that again in front of 'im yer hear me? I'm not going to put up with it. So what if the place is messy, who cares?"

Although, she didn't care if Adam heard her giving out, Alex slammed the door into the hall shut and rounded on Gene.

"The point is Hunt, it's our house yet I'm the one that's going to have to clean up your mess. Why should I? We agreed this morning, that he'd have to pull his weight, you talked to him about it for crying out loud! He's not going to lounge about and let me be his personal maid. I won't put up with it. Not by him and certainly not by you."

Alex turned and began to make a start on dinner ignoring Gene as he went back into the living room.

"Breathe Alex. Do not give him the satisfaction."

As Gene and Adam entered the kitchen as Alex was plating up.

As Alex placed a plate in front of Adam, he pushed it away.

"Er what's that?"

" 'That' Adam is pasta bake."

"Looks terrible. I'm not eating it. Get me something else."

Alex looked towards Gene and raised her eyebrows, indicating she wanted back up but still annoyed at her for earlier, he ignored her. Gritting her teeth, Alex turned back to the moody teenager, willing herself not to tip the plate over his head. Somehow she didn't think he or Gene would appreciate it!

"Well Adam, if you remember I asked you earlier what you like to eat and all I got was a helpful reply with 'food', it's your dinner and that's that. I won't be making you anything else."

With that, Alex grabbed her own plate and stabbed her fork into her dinner.

Later that night, when Adam had retreated to his room, Gene sat down beside Alex.

"Look about earlier, he doesn't mean it, he's just adjusting and seeing how far he can push the boundaries, that's all."

Alex switched off the telly and pulled the curtains getting ready for bed.

"Boundaries? Gene he's seventeen not a bloody toddler. Give me a break. He's not pushing the boundaries. He's being downright rude and your letting him do it. He's not staying here any longer if he keeps it up!"

Gene narrowed his eyes as he clenched his knuckles.

"Right. That's it. I ain't going to say it again. He's my son and he is staying until I say otherwise. I'm going to bed. You can stay here and be miserable or come with me, it's up to you."

As Gene walked out of the room, he met Adam coming down the stairs.

"You ok lad?"

"Yeah dad, just getting a drink. See yer in the morning."

Making sure that his dad was out of earshot, he entered the living room, spotting Alex. He plastered a smirk on his face as stood in front of her.

"You feeling better after yer little tantrum earlier? Here's a bit of advice. Whatever yer may think, I'm staying here and if I were you I'd be a little bit nicer to me. I mean let's face it, who is 'e going to side with? You, a gobby tart, who can't keep her mouth shut, or me, his son, his flesh and blood. It's simple. Keep out of my way and we'll all be happy. Got it. Night!"

With one last smirk, Adam went back upstairs, leaving a fuming Alex swearing after him.

"What a little shit!"

She was going to have her work cut out for her that's for sure.

 **TBC.**

 **Yes, Alex, I think you may be right!**

 **Such a charming and nice character isn't he? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you're still enjoying. Quite a long chapter here, needed to move the story along a bit. Hope you are still reading and enjoying.**

 **Chapter 4.**

Over the next few days, tension in the Hunt/ Drake household were slowly reaching breaking point. By Friday, Gene was growing increasingly annoyed as he felt he was stuck in the middle of his warring household. They were meant to be a family, however dysfunctional, so why couldn't they start acting like it?

"Adam! For the last time, get your lazy backside down the stairs now! I'm putting on a wash so I need your stuff."

Alex stormed into the kitchen slamming the clothes basket down.

"You know, it would be nice if your darling son could get off his backside and give a hand round here from time to time. We've been in work all week Gene and he hasn't done anything while we've been out."

Gene looked up from his paper and sighed.

"Alex, just get off his back alright? He's settling in and doesn't need you in his ear all the time. Give the lad a break. At least he's trying."

Alex ignored him and continued to sort the clothes as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Adam walked into the kitchen and threw the pile of dirty washing down in front of Alex.

"Here ya go. Seeing as yer asked so nicely and all. What's the plan for tonight, what time are we going?"

Alex looked at Gene, hoping that he'd stick to what they agreed. They were meant to be going to Chris' party tonight alone. Gene had agreed that a night out for the two of them would give them both a chance to enjoy some alone time so Adam would be staying at home. Looking across to Adam, Gene sighed and prepared for the inevitatable tantrum.

"Actually son, me and Alex were gonna go by ourselves if yer don't mind. We just fancy a night out y'know? You'll have the house to yourself though so enjoy it. We shouldn't be back too late."

Adam crossed his arms and glared across at Alex.

"Really, I wonder who didn't want me to come. Any ideas Alex? Why can't I come, are yer that ashamed to be seen out with me?"

Fixing Adam with a steely gaze, Alex willed herself to remain calm. Whoever said teenage boys were easy obviously hadn't studied Adam yet. Answering calmly but firmly, Alex flashed him an over the top smile, willing herself not to strangle the sulky teenager standing in front of her.

"Grow up Adam, your're seventeen not seven! Can you manage being separated from daddy for a couple of hours? Give me a break, now while you're there, it's your turn to clean up this morning so off you pop".

"This is you all over isn't it? Are yer watching dad, yer girlfriend hates me guts. I'm not yer skivvy luv, you do it yerself!"

"Oi, don't even think about talking to Alex like that. We just want a night out together. Simple as that. Now stop acting like a sulky kid and do the washing up. I won't have yer treating this like a holiday anymore, Alex is right, just grow up and do what yer told for once."

Adam skulked over to the sink and begrudgingly filled the sink, still annoyed at being told no and his dad's words.

"Well what am I meant to eat? Yer gonna let me starve?"

Alex walked over to Gene and squeezed his shoulder, silently thanking him for backing her up, she picked up his keys and turned to Adam.

"Funny enough, no we're not. I'm going to grab you a takeaway. What you fancy? Fish and Chips or Chinese?"

Getting no answer, Alex sighed and turned to Gene.

"Right, I'll have a guess. You get in that shower and I won't be long."

Gene leaned over and gave her a kiss before following her into the hallway.

"Seriously take no notice. He's just having a sulk. Just get him whatever is nearest. He can either put up or shut up for all I care. Sorry he spoke to yer like that, it's not fair on yer. Anyway, what you going to wear tonight? Something skimpy I hope? I mean it is a party after all Bolls"

Alex giggled and put her arms around Gene, giving him a sexy smirk.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see Mr Hunt, won't you?"

Gene growled as Alex gave him one last kiss and sauntered out the door. Heading up the stairs whistling, he could hear Adam slamming around downstairs and he rolled his eyes.

"Him and Bolly are more bloody alike than they think. Both sulky and moody when they don't get their own way. Genie boy, yer have yer work cut out for ya anyway."

Alex wandered downstairs cautiously, hoping that she wouldn't topple over her high heels. Hearing Gene talking to Adam in the kitchen, she picked up her bag and noticing that her purse wasn't inside, she had a quick look round, frowning. Walking into the living room, she had a brief search, spotting it under a cushion. Making sure, she had enough for the fare, she opened it, surprised to see that she didn't have as much cash in it as she had thought she had. that her purse was on the living room table.

"Strange, I thought I had more in here."

Hearing Gene come up behind her, she dropped it into her bag and turned to face him, seeing him gazing lustfully at her, she grinned, kissing his cheek.

"So skimpy enough? Does sir approve?"

"Whoa, Yer gonna give me a heart attack Bolls dressed like that. Fancy helping me recover later. Think I'm gonna need it."

Alex giggled and grabbed their coats and shouting their goodbyes to Adam, Gene took her hand and led her out to the waiting taxi. Turning to Gene, Alex cast a brief glance over her shoulder, nodding to the house.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?"

"He'll get over it. Now tonight it's just about us. We're gonna enjoy ourselves and then we can have our own private party when we come home."

Waggling his eyebrows, Gene discreetly slipped his hand down to rest on her bum. Oh yes tonight was certainly going to be interesting.

Back at the house, Adam replaced the phone back to its holder. Picking up his jacket, he grabbed his set of keys and left the house, Making sure that he wasn't seen. He certainly didn't want to be caught. Why she didn't just come to the house he didn't know. They'd be alone for the next few hours at least to catch up. However, she had said it was for the best and not wanting to argue, he agreed. Turning the corner, Adam spotted a tall, blonde haired well-dressed woman and smiled as she turned to face him.

"Alright mam, fancy seeing you 'ere. Thought yer were meant to be in Manchester, at least that's what I've told everyone. Wouldn't want them thinking I'm shit stirring Y'know?"

Sandra smirked, despite it it only being a number of days since she had seen him, she had to admit, she had missed him. God he was so much like his dad, irritating most of the time but they could both charm the birds from the trees with a simple cheeky grin and that's what she loved most about them.

"You took your time didn't you? I've been here waiting for ages."

Adam shrugged and glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah well had to wait for the love birds to leave didn't I? Couldn't just pop out while they were there, would be kinda hard to explain. Anyway what do we do."

Smirking Sandra took out a cigarette and began to fill in Adam on what should happen next.

After a few minutes, Sandra walked back towards her car, unlocking it as she said goodbye to him.

"Right that's me done here. Call me when the coast is clear and I'll make a surprise return and don't forget, We're doing this because it's for the best. She was the one who stopped your dad from coming back to us where he belonged. We could have have started again, just the three of us but she sunk her claws into him. You stick to the plan and we can be a family again. It's what we all want and need."

Nodding Adam took out a small wad of notes handing them to his mother.

"Here, petrol money. The posh tart's paying. Pinched it from her purse earlier. Don't worry she didn't see me, she hasn't a clue. "

With one last wave, Adam turned away from the car and walked back home, stopping as he saw a couple of teenagers that he had met during the week. Forming a plan, he walked over. This was going to be easier than he thought. If Alex wasn't packing her things by the morning, then he was seriously losing his touch!

As Chris' party got into full swing, Alex kissed Gene and went to get another round in. Shaz took the opposite seat to Gene and smiled at him.

"Having a good night Guv?"

"Yeah Shaz, nice to get a bit of time to ourselves y'know. She deserves a night out, it's been one hell of a week with Adam turning up."

Smiling, Shaz glanced over to Alex and seeing her laugh at something Ray was saying, she turned back to Gene.

"Alex tells me things are still a bit tense with Adam? If you don't mind me asking guv, why does he have so much of a problem with her? The way he talks to her ain't right Guv."

Gene frowned and tried to think back to their conversations. What was she on about, they barely spoke to each other, Alex had even told him that.

"Shaz, the only time Adam speaks to her is when I'm there. Otherwise, he doesn't. I'm not happy with it. I mean he can be a little shit now and again, but Alex has been pretty hard on him too. She needs to get off his case. He's my son and I want a relationship with him, don't know what she's been saying but he's not all bad. Now can i get back to me drink without yer wanting information about my personal life!"

Shaz sighed. Typical blooody Alex, she obviously didn't tell Gene about his sons behavior. Oh well here goes.

"Look guv, your right it isn't any of my business. But Alex has been miserable. I think you should probably talk to her about it. He's been horrible to her Guv. I mean really horrible. She probably hasn't said anything because she wants to keep the peace so you're not stuck in the middle but seriously Guv, it's about time you wake up and see him for what he is!"

Standing up and ignoring her boss's glare at her, she walked hurriedly back to her husband, taking a huge gulp of her drink. Chris glanced confusedly at her, surprised at her actions.

"Alright lover? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing interesting Chris, you enjoying your night."

As Shaz took another drink, she bit her lip with worry. This wasn't going to end well. Gene wouldn't exactly take her giving out about his son lying down that was for sure! Well that's me out of a job! Alex you better tell him otherwise I'm sacked! Shaz thought watching as Alex walked back over to Gene, glancing suspiciously at her as she had bought yet another non alcoholic drink. She'd be having words with her later..

"Everything ok honey?"

Gene looked up at Alex as she placed his beer in front of him. Gene honestly didn't know how to answer her. What the bleeding hell was going on between her and Adam? Why didn't she say something to him about Adam? Why did she tell Shaz and not him?

A small voice in his head told him that he had ignored her all week about Adam and his laziness so she probably thought that he'd ignore her on this too. Bloody idiot! I'll be having words with him in the morning. Putting Adam out of his mind, Gene smiled at Alex as he took her hand, glancing at her orange juice.

"Everything's fine Bolls. Anyway, have yer decided to become a nun or something? Yer not drinking. Everything ok? "

He had noticed, not for the first time tonight, that she didn't seem to be having any alcohol. Funny enough, she didn't have any all week. Something was up.

"Just tired that's all. Don't worry, I'm sure you can drink enough for the both of us!"

Gene laughed and leant in closer, nuzzling her ear.

"Listen, yer wanna get out of here soon? I think we had made plans? This lot will carry on without us."

Smirking, Alex nodded and glanced towards Shaz, seeing her glance in their direction and then nodding to the ladies, indicating she needed a word.

"I'll be back in a minute, then we'll go."

Entering the ladies, she saw Shaz leaning against the wall, giving her a smirk.

"What's up with you?"

Shaz's smirk grew wider. She lived these moments when she could tease her friend.

"You tell me 'ma'am. Why haven't I seen you with a glass of wine all evening?"

"What? Oh it's nothing, I'm just tired Shaz, so didn't feel like adding alcohol to the mix. Anyway what are you getting at?."

Shaz raised her eyebrows and she patted Alex's belly in a teasing gesture.

"Really. Tired? I'm not getting at anything; I'm just wondering how Adam is going to react when he finds out that not only are you his step-mummy but he's also getting a little brother or sister. He'll be thrilled (!) Seriously, how far gone are you? Have you told Gene? Can I be godmother?!"

Alex laughed as Shaz became more excited and took her arms, which had begun to swing wildly.

"Whoa slow down a minute! Which one do you want me to answer first? Seriously Shaz calm down, I'm not going to tell you anything until you stop! Ok so firstly, I'm not his step mummy as you so sweetly put it. Somehow I can't see him being too thrilled with that title. Secondly, I took a pregnancy test during the week. I've done the dates and I'm roughly 10 weeks pregnant. I haven't told Gene yet, I was thinking of doing it tonight, when we get home. I can't wait to see his face Shaz! It's what we both want. We were talking about it before Adam turned up."

Shaz pulled her in for a hug, still squealing with excitement.

"Oh Alex that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you. Right go home. You're not staying here any longer. Go home and tell him and don't worry about Adam, he'll get over it or go back to Manchester. Gene loves you and I wish I could see his face when you tell him. We'll meet in the morning and you can tell me all about it. Now go on shoo, I need to pee and you need to go home."

Laughing Alex left the bathroom and nodded to Gene. Time to go home.

Gene smiled across at Alex as the taxi pulled up at their house. Leaning over her, he handed over the fare and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the taxi.

"C'mon Bolls, I believe we have plans. 'Ey up, yer looking rather excited. I know my reputation is good but there's something different about you, yer gonna tell me what's going on?"

Alex smiled and led him to the front door, her excitement of wanting to tell Gene was growing.

"Well I do have some news that I think you might like but I'm not telling you out here on the doorstep. Let's go inside."

Gene smiled indulgently but suddenly he stopped, listening as loud noises could be heard from within the house. Frowning, he unlocked the door quickly and they both stared in horror as they took in the state of their house.

"What the bloody hell-?"

Beer bottles were thrown around the floor along with takeaway wrappers. Moving towards the kitchen, a group of teenagers that neither Gene or Alex recognised were raiding Gene's drinks cabinet, much to his fury. Walking over towards the group, Gene grabbed the bottles out of their hands and dragged them towards the door.

"Oi! Can someone tell me what the bleeding hell are you lot doing here? You Sonny drop that bottle before I paint yer balls the colour of nuts and inform the squirrels that winters coming! Where the bloody hell is my son!"

As Gene finished throwing the hordes of teenagers out of the house, he followed Alex as she had stormed into the sitting room and switched off the blaring music and they both turned to see Adam, smirking cockily as he walked over to them.

"What happened to the music? Oh you two are home early, thought this lot would be gone by the time yer got 'ome. Well yer did tell me to enjoy meself. "

Alex glanced at Gene and took a step forward, glaring at the teenage boy in front of her. This was going to be settled once and for all.

 **TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thanks to each and every one for your reviews and comments on here and twitter. (Special mention to TheGeneGenie73, for your wonderful encouragement and comments on twitter- Cheers Guv** **).**

 **Now moving on with chapter 5. How will Galex react to Adam's chaos?**

Gene glared angrily at his son as Alex seethed beside him, the anger bubbling away.

"For God's sake Adam! What the hell did you think you were doing? This is OUR house. What the bloody 'ell did you think you were playing at? Well we're waiting?!"

"I dunno. Yer told me to enjoy meself and I was, until you two showed up. Why are yer back so early? Was Madame not enjoying 'herself? No surprise really, I mean it would take a miracle to see her smile."

Gene took a threatening step forward, growling. Alex placed a warning hand on his arm but he ignored her. Standing in front of him, Gene took a deep breath before speaking quietly but chillingly.

"I'd advise yer to shut yer gob before I do something I'd probably regret. Yer me son but if you think you can speak to MY partner like that then yer very much mistaken. So start having some respect for both of us otherwise yer out on yer ear. Now yer can clean up this mess in the morning, for now just get out of me sight and go to bed."

As Adam grunted and wandered back upstairs, Alex stared at Gene, her mouth opening and closing in shock at his lack of punishment.

"What, that's it? He causes mayhem to my house and talks to me like I'm a piece of shit and he still gets away with it?! Oh that's just great Gene, brilliant parenting as per usual. What's it going to take for you to stand up to him and put an end to it? Well I'm not going to put up with his crap any longer, I'm done, and I want him gone by the morning! I don't need this stress now it's not good for me or any of us."

Gene gritted his teeth, he knew she had a right to be angry but she seemed to be forgetting that Adam was his son and it was their house, not just hers. He needed to give his son a chance to start behaving. He couldn't just ship him back to Manchester. A small voice inside his head screamed at him to run upstairs and pack Adam's bags and apologise to Alex but surely that would prove to Adam and every one that he was a failure. However, anger rose inside of him at Alex's words. How on earth could she give him parenting advice? What right did she have to tell him how to discipline his own son? Turning to face Alex, he tried to keep his voice steady but he could feel the stress and the anger slowly rising up through him.

"Now hold on a minute, firstly, it's late so there's no point in him doing anything now cos he probably wouldn't even do anything. Secondly, don't EVER tell me how to treat my son. You've been against him staying ever since he moved in. Oh and another thing, don't yer dare talk or complain about my lad to anyone, that includes Shaz. She bit me head off earlier about 'im."

As Alex stared at Gene, her anger intensified. Jumping up from the couch, she glared at Gene, poking him in the chest.

"I spoke to Shaz because she's the only one that I could talk to Gene! Your precious son has treated me like shit since he arrived. You don't want to look at how he behaves because in reality, you feel guilty for not speaking to him in two years! Well don't you dare think for one minute that I'm going to put up with being treated like this in my own home? I'm finished, with him, you, me and everything!"

As the atmosphere intensified, neither Gene nor Alex wanted to back down, both believing that they were in the right. Gene sighed and turned away from Alex, picking up a photo of the two of them when they first got together. Everything seemed simple back then. No petty arguments. However, he was going to have to make a decision. He had to put one of the most important people in his life first, no matter what the other one thought. Putting it back down, he sat heavily on the couch. As he glanced up at her, Gene spoke quietly.

"Yer right. I do feel guilty and you want to know why? I didn't speak to him because of you Alex, because of us. I got distracted by yer and I neglected him, I forgot all about 'im except for the odd phone call. What kind of a dad does that make me eh? I ain't gonna do it to 'im again, so if yer say yer don't want to put up with it then maybe it's for the best that we call it a day. I'm not going to choose you over him for a second time. I can't Alex."

Silence descended as they both took in what had been said. Alex tried but failed to keep the tears from falling. Reaching out towards Gene, her heart broke as he moved away from her. Nodding silently, she retreated out of the room, stopping at the door and turning back to him.

"It's late so I'll go in the morning. I'll sleep down here tonight, just let me get my stuff together and I'll be gone after breakfast. I'm sorry if you think that I stopped you but truth is Gene, this is your doing. I didn't even know he existed, I fell in love with you and told you everything about myself. You didn't. So the only one you should be blaming is yourself."

Next morning, Adam descended down the stairs, whistling happily as he saw Alex's bags beside the door. Walking into the kitchen, he spotted her standing at the table, as she checked her handbag.

"So this is goodbye is it? He's finally kicked yer out. Well who can blame him really? Look at yer, moody, stuck up and such a nag. Yer know, you're really not all that sweetheart. Now I'm outta here, stuff to do, people to meet. See yer around, I'd like to say it's been a pleasure but my mummy taught me never to tell lies!"

"You know something Adam, I really don't know how a man like Gene has a son like you. He's kind, decent and a good man. You might be able to pull the wool over his eyes but not me. Sooner or later, he's going to find out what a conniving little shit you are and what will you do then hmm? You'll be left out in the cold, on your own."

Aware that his dad would be coming downstairs at any minute and not wanting to be seen arguing with her, Adam strode back out into the hall and waved at her sarcastically before leaving the house.

Slamming her bag down on the table and cursing him under her breath, Alex grabbed the house phone and dialled Shaz's number, glancing towards the doorway as she saw Gene enter.

"Hey Shaz, it's me. Look can you do me a favour? Can you pick me up from the house in about ten minutes please? Shaz, I'll explain everything to you once I'm in the car. Thanks, see you in a bit."

Gene walked over to the kettle and flicked the switch, brushing against her as he reached for his mug.

"Yer going then? I could have driven yer. I'm not that much of a bastard y'know? Although I'm probably acting like one. Do yer have everything yer need?"

Smiling briefly, Alex turned to him, willing herself not to cry.

"No you're ok. It's easier this way. I'm not your problem anymore so you don't need to worry about me. I'll stay with Shaz for a while and talk to Luigi about moving back into the flat later. Adam said to say he was heading out. I'm sure he'll be happy to see the back of me, I expect you both will. But erm, he's up to something Gene. I don't know what but sooner or later, you're going to find out the hard way."

Gene rubbed his hand across his face. How had it come to this? She wasn't meant to leave. She should be here, they should be planning their future not splitting up. Hearing Shaz pull up outside, they both sighed. Reaching into her handbag, Alex grabbed her set of keys, unhooking the house key and handed it to him.

"Guess I won't be needing these anymore will I? I'll grab my bags, don't want keep Shaz waiting. I'll see you in work Gene."

Following her into the hall, he opened the door for her, nodding to a confused looking Shaz, who was waiting on the doorstep. Seeing her stop and turn around, he flashed her a sad smile.

"Y'know, I do hope he's worth it Gene, throwing away our own chance of being a family. I'll see you on Monday, goodbye Guv."

"See yer around Bollykeks."

Closing the door after watching the car drive away, he noticed that the house seemed quiet and lonely. Gene leant back against the door and sighed, wishing he could run after the car and beg her to stay but this was for the best. He was a dad and his son needed him more.

As he moved away from the door, he stopped and frowned as he thought over her last sentence, he tried to think what she meant, _"Our own chance of being a family",_ but not for the first time, he couldn't understand what she had meant. Suddenly, he stopped and a sudden thought came to him. She couldn't be pregnant, could she? She'd have told him by now if she was surely.

"Don't be daft Geno, course she ain't".

Picking up the photo frame that was resting on the coffee table, he looked at it and smiled sadly. It was a picture of him and Alex taken last Christmas when they had gone to Luigi's for the Christmas party. She had looked stunning and he smiled as he remembered how he had been on the receiving end of many jealous looks from customers and even some members of the team. Putting the frame face down, he tried to distract himself by switching on the television but that didn't work.

Rubbing his eyes, he wished she was still here. He wanted her back. He reached for the phone but stopped. No, this was for the best. He was where he was needed most and that's all that mattered.

 **TBC.**

 **Uh oh. What's going to happen now? :-O.**

 **Please don't chuck things at me! Puts helmet on.**

 **Just realised, I am rather cruel to Galex aren't I in both, but I suppose it wouldn't be Galex without their arguments. Hopefully they won't stay apart for too long, although if Adam stays around then who knows…**

 **Please R and R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Slamming the front door behind him, Adam sauntered into the living room and lay on the couch, turning on the TV. Thinking back over his latest meeting with his mum, he was confused. She wanted that posh bitch out of the way, which he had done, so why hadn't she just come back with him. After all, she did say she just wanted the three of them to be a family again, that's why she brought him here.

Looking up as his dad entered the room, he grinned and turned back to what he had been watching.

"So Alex is gone then? Such a pity. Hope it wasn't anything to do with me? I mean it's nothing personal dad but she's just a posh mouthy tart. Dunno what you saw in her to be honest, well apart from the obvious.

Growing angry at his son's words, he strode over to the television and turned it off. Ignoring his son's protests, he turned to face him and pushed his feet off the couch.

"Now you listen 'ere, and listen good. Don't yer dare act the innocent with me. You know damn well why she's gone and funny enough it is because of you! Yer treated this place like crap and yer treated her like yer maid and me being the bloody fool I am, I let yer walk all over her and now she's gone. Well I ain't letting yer rule the roost anymore. From now on, yer gonna do what I tell yer, when I tell yer! Otherwise, feel free to go back to yer mother. I'm sure she's dying to see yer. Now get cleaning!"

Adam glared at his dad and stood up so that they were nose-to-nose with each other.

"Yer know what, I wish I hadn't come up. Seeing yer all loved up with yer new bird, its obvious why yer didn't want anything to do with me. Don't know why I ever listened to mam in the first place or why she couldn't just do it herself."

Gene opened his mouth but quickly shut it. Hang on, Sandra sent him to do what? What did she want from him now? He hadn't any contact with her anymore. Not since after that night about two years ago. Afterwards he had pushed it to the back of his mind, wanting to forget it had ever happened and moved on with his life. He had thought that she wanted that too.

Flashback

 _Getting out of the car, Gene wished that right now, he could be anywhere else. Walking into the restaurant, he looked to the corner and spotted a well-dressed blonde woman sitting in the corner. Walking over, he nodded to her and sat down._

 _"Evening. Fancy seeing you 'ere, thought yer hated London. What do yer want Sandra?"_

 _Sandra flashed him a brief smirk before glancing towards the empty wine glass in front of her and back again at Gene, indicating to Gene that it was time for him to start spending. "Crafty Cow!" As he nodded to the waiter, he gritted his teeth, wondering how quickly he could get away. She looked at him again, plastering a smile on her face._

 _"Well Gene, I just thought a change of scenery would do me good. Enjoy the sights and catch up with old friends if you get what I mean."_

 _Reaching out to stroke his hand, she winked at him, knowing that Gene, despite his best efforts, could never really resist her charms before. As the waiter placed the bottle on their table, she waited for Gene to pour before she continued._

 _"I'm here to talk about our son actually. You remember him don't you? Tall, cheeky and has an answer for everything. He's missed you, though why I don't know, it's not like your dad of the year is it? Tell me again, when was the last time you visited Gene? Oh sure you phone every once in a while but he needs his dad Gene, especially as he's getting older. You're lucky I've been so patient. I know what your like, I could have easily told him plenty of your failures and how much of a bastard you are but I don't want to ruin his view on you, I'm not that much of a bitch!"_

 _Gene rubbed his eyes and sighed. Why did he agree to this? If he wanted an ear bashing, he'd just go to bolly's flat and listen to her. Actually that sounded like a good idea, wonder what she's up to tonight. Probably something a lot more fun than this. Seeing Sandra glare at him, he tried to concentrate on what she was saying but thoughts of Alex kept going through his mind and somehow, he was able to get through the meal._

 _What was he doing? He shouldn't be here, he didn't even like the woman anymore! He blamed that last bottle of wine they had drunk. He should have just put her in a taxi and she'd be gone. Yet here he was pulling her into his flat and kissing her. He hadn't been with anyone on ages so maybe it wouldn't hurt just this once. No, He should just pull away, tell her thanks but no thanks and ask her to leave and go to bed alone and dream of Alex. So why the hell was he letting her take his hand and following her into his bedroom and slamming the door?_

 _Next morning, After Sandra left with a brief kiss to his cheek and had left her number on a piece of paper beside his bed, Gene jumped into the shower and drove straight into work, binning the note on his way out. Seeing Alex flash him a smile as he walked into CID, he soon forgot all about what happened last night, pushing all thoughts of Sandra out of his mind. It was a once off and wouldn't be happening again ever so he could just move on._

 _Two weeks later, he was busy planning his first date with Alex._

End flashback

Narrowing his eyes at his son, he growled and took a step towards him.

"What do yer mean? What's yer mam got to do with anything? Oi! Look at me! Tell me or I swear yer out on yer ear!"

Gulping, Adam avoided Gene's steely gaze and sat down. Finally looking up at his dad, he shrugged and exhaled.

"I dunno why I said it dad, I'm sorry. Forget it. It's just I thought yer didn't want me so I just meant I wished mam hadn't kicked me out. Look er, I'm going out for a bit, stuff to do y'know. I'll see yer later."

Gene turned to his drinks cabinet and poured a decent sized whiskey for himself and lit a cigarette. As he sat in silence, his thoughts drifted back to Adam and his 'slip up'. The lad was lying. He was sure of it but he needed a bit more to go on than just his gut instinct, Alex's words of warning playing on his mind. Had he, Gene Hunt who can cause criminals to crumble with one glare, really been taken for a fool by his own son? Had he ruined his life with Alex because of a liar?

Slamming his glass down onto the coffee table, he walked into the hall and stormed upstairs until he reached Adam's bedroom. Opening the door, Gene strode in and began to snoop in the drawer beside his bed, he frowned as he took out a handful of notes. Gene's suspicions rose, he was always asking him for cash, yet here was enough money to keep him happy for a long time. What the bloody hell was he up to?

With a grunt, he slammed the drawer shut, pocketing the money and left the room, he'd confront him later. Closing the door behind him he walked into his bedroom and sat down heavily on the bed, sighing in frustration. He hated to admit it but he was seriously missing Alex. The house seemed empty without her and he was miserable. Glancing towards the window sill, his eyes were drawn to jewellery that was glinting in the sunlight. Walking over to the window, he saw that Alex had left behind a bracelet that he had bought her last Christmas. He knew she wouldn't have left it on purpose. Maybe this could give him an excuse to go and see her, return the jewellery and ask how she was. He needed to see her! He was sure she'd let him in. Wouldn't she? Memories of their vicious row this morning flooded his brain but he quickly pushed them aside. He'd go and see her and apologise. Maybe they still could be friends. Running back downstairs, he grabbed his keys and left the house and headed for Luigi's.

Pulling up outside the building, Gene suddenly began to feel nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, surely he could just send it to her or give it to Chris to pass on to her. "Just do it yer Jessie!" Lighting up another cigarette, he sighed, reaching to open the door. Suddenly he spotted Alex walking around the corner, however she wasn't alone. Beside her, he saw tall, good looking man smiling down at her.

Narrowing his eyes, Gene looked on in jealousy as Alex giggled at something that he said as they stopped at the entrance to her flat. Seeing her flash him a smile and a wave as she took a shopping bag from him, she turned to go upstairs to her flat. Gene growled as he saw the stranger walked away, glancing back over his shoulder at her. Stabbing out his cigarette, he tried to stop himself from launching out of the car and killing whoever had dared to smile at his Alex. "Keep on walking mate, she's mine!"

Getting out of the car, Gene stormed over to the building and walked up the stairs. Who the bloody hell was he and why had he followed her?

Banging on the door, he willed himself to calm down, knowing that Alex wouldn't be too happy if he started shouting the odds, he'd be bound to get a smack if he did.

As the door opened, Gene suddenly felt lost for words. Even in a casual tracksuit and no make-up, she still managed to look stunning. He wanted her. He needed her.

Alex nodded at him and flashed him a small smile.

"Hi. Didn't expect to see you here. Er Everything ok?"

Gene mentally shook himself and smiled awkwardly.

"Alright? Er, mind if I come in? Don't fancy doing this on the doorstep y'know."

Opening the door wider, Alex shot him a confused look and walked back into the kitchen and flicked the switch on the kettle.

"You want a cuppa? Kettle's just boiled."

Reaching into his pocket, Gene pulled out her bracelet.

"No, I'm fine thanks. Won't keep yer for too long. Um yer left this behind. Thought yer might want it back y'know."

Alex returned to her living room settling on the couch before looking at Gene. Giving him the brief once over, taking in his off duty clothes, faded jeans and his comfy jumper, she tried not to be too obvious in her approval. However, the awkward silence was getting too much for her so she reached out and took it from her, both jumping as they felt the warmth of each other's hands as sparks shot through both of them.

"Oh yeah thanks, I was going to ring you later about it. I could have gotten it off you in work on Monday, you didn't have to come over here. So um, everything ok?"

Clearing his throat, Gene flashed her a brief smile but feeling incredibly out of place in her flat, he tried not to reach out for her.

"Me? Oh yeah, you know me, I'll survive. Anyway, have yer settled back in ok?"

Nodding, Alex sighed as another awkward silence descended in the room. Deciding that enough was enough, she drained her mug and got up to go into the kitchen, placing it on the sink. Leaning back on the kitchen counter, she closed her eyes and willed herself not to get upset. Why was this so awkward? They had rows before but this was becoming unbearable.

While she was out of the room, Gene let out a frustrated growl and he rubbed his hand wearily over his face. God, this was terrible. Just go Genie boy, it's obvious she doesn't want you around anymore. Looking around the room, he was about to leave when he stopped as he noticed a scribbled note on the table. Glancing in the direction of the kitchen to make sure she wasn't coming back just yet, he walked over and picked it up. It wasn't a note, it was a phone number followed by a name, Nick. Who the hell was this and why did she have his number? Storming into the kitchen, he failed to control his anger as he waved the piece of paper at her.

"What's this Alex? Why has some twat given yer his phone number eh? Lining up my replacement already are yer? Didn't take yer very long. I suppose yer happy that we've split! Is it that bloke who you were with outside? I saw yer two together, seemed very cosy with each other. How long has he been hanging around eh? Well I'm waiting?!"

Anger rising up inside her, she stalked towards him and jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"What the hell are you on about? I only met that bloke today! I popped out to the shops and forgot my bag and he helped me carry some of the shopping. He lives round the corner and he's a handy man. He's new to the area and wanted to drum up business so he gave me his number to put up in the station. What kind of woman do you take me for?! You think I'm just going to sleep with the first man I meet after breaking up with you?! If you think that then, you really don't know me very well. It's just your stupid pig headedness and jealousy Gene, so don't you dare start on me!"

As tensions in the room heightened, they both failed to control their tempers as the tension from the last few weeks let loose.

"Don't turn this back on me. You were the one that couldn't get on with my son. You really expected me to choose you over him? He's my family Alex, I'm 'is dad and you hated that, having to share me didn't yer? Picking little fights with 'im and making me pick up the pieces afterwards. Christ, maybe I had a lucky escape! I'm a dad and my kid comes first and always will!"

Alex glared at him and walked into the bedroom, picking up her bag and brought it back out into the living room and taking out a letter and handing it to him.

"Oh yeah, you want to put your kid first? Well, what are you going to do the same for your new child Gene?"

Taking hold of it, Gene narrowed his eyes as he scanned the letter. Oh shit, this was all they needed, especially now. Staring back up at her, he felt the guilt wash over him. She was pregnant with his baby and he had made her feel like crap and practically accused her of being a slag. "You bloody idiot!" He thought to himself. Glancing back to her, he nodded towards her tummy and tried to suppress a smile breaking out on his face.

"Yer pregnant? Why didn't yer say anything to me?"

Taking the letter from his hands, she folded it, placing it back in her bag and folding her arms.

"I was going to tell you last night but then it all kicked off. I wanted to tell you this morning but I couldn't."

Gene frowned. For a woman who says she always wanted another baby, she doesn't look very happy about it. He knew he should just keep his mouth shut but he couldn't resist.

"Yer keeping it?"

Feeling another wave of anger rising at his words, she moved towards him, eyes narrowed furiously.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm keeping the baby. I'm sorry if that's an inconvenience to you but tough. This is our baby, I could never do anything like that."

"Well why are yer looking so bloody miserable about it then? If I didn't know any better, I'd say yer disappointed, getting stuck with my kid and everything. Yer know I feel sorry for the poor kid, I mean a mother like you, and he'll probably come out with a bloody dictionary in one hand and a silver spoon in the other! Poor kid would need therapy by the time he's 5."

Alex stared at him in pure anger and Gene inwardly cursed himself. This is not how he should be treating her but he was terrified, happy too but terrified. He couldn't help himself by lashing out. Looking back at Alex, he felt another wave of guilt wash over him as he saw the hurt on her face. He tried to reach out towards her, and uttering an apology but she smacked his hands away.

"What a lovely thing to say about your child Gene! Top marks for daddy Hunt. I'll be a damn sight better parent than you at any rate. At least my baby will grow up to respect people and not treat them like shit like your precious son does! Now I want you to leave. Our first doctor's appointment and scan is on Wednesday, you're welcome to come if you're bothered, I don't really care but in the mean time, I'll see you Monday morning. Leave please."

"Well done yer big idiot! Now she hates yer guts even more than she did already." Gene stood out in the hallway, cursing himself. He really needed a drink, but thinking that Luigi wouldn't be very happy to see him, he got into his car and drove off.

He'd just go home and try and think of ways to make it up to her. He'd need to be there every step of her pregnancy, prove that he wanted to be involved. Smiling, he felt a surge of love for their unborn baby. He was going to be a dad again. He was going to do everything he could to make up with Alex for the baby's sake and if that meant buying everything that they were going to need and driving her to every appointment, then so be it. He wanted his family back.

As he pulled into his street, he noticed a taxi was pulling away from his house. "What's happening now?" Frowning he saw his front door open as Adam let in whoever had turned up. Gritting his teeth, Gene pulled the car to a stop. "If he's organised another bloody party then I'll kill 'im."

Opening his front door, Gene threw his keys on the table and walked into the kitchen. Not finding the mystery guest in there, he walked towards the sitting room, stopping suddenly as he heard a familiar voice. Oh god no, this was the last thing he wanted or needed now. He looked in and saw his ex-wife looking around the room, Adam was grinning beside her. As she turned to face him, Gene let out a groan.

"Hello Gene darling. Nice place."

 **TBC…..**

 **Uh oh! What's going to happen now? Poor Gene should have just slammed the door in Adam's face when he first arrived. ;-). What does his ex- wife want?**

 **Exams are starting in 9 days (argh :-/) and no matter how much Gene tries to distract me and demand attention, updates could be a teensy bit slow over the next couple of chapters but I'll see if I can sneak a bit of fic time in between.**

 **Hope you're all enjoying and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

 **Hope you like it. Thanks to Em for her help once again!**

Looking between the two, Gene felt the walls were closing in on him. Seeing his ex-wife smirk at him, he felt his earlier frustrations rush back and wash over him.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doing in me house? Who said yer could come up?"

Sandra's grin grew wider and she put an arm around Adam. Glancing back up at her former husband, she raised an eyebrow as Gene loomed furiously in the doorway.

"Now Gene, that's no way to greet me is it? For your information, Adam rang. He was worried about you and I wanted to visit him so here I am. I'm sorry about what happened with Alice, truly I am."

Gene shot her a furious look before glancing at his son and nodding for him to go upstairs.

"You. Upstairs. I'll deal with yer later."

Seeing Adam open his mouth to argue, Gene's patience ran out.

"Now Adam I mean it! I need a private chat with your mother here."

Watching as their son reluctantly stomped up the stairs, Gene closed the door before rounding on Sandra.

"Right, now he's out of the way, what do yer really want! I know you Sandra, you're a crafty cow, who's always out for what yer can get and bugger everyone else. What's yer game? Start talking!"

Getting up from the couch, Sandra walked over to stand in front of Gene, pouting and giving him an innocent look.

"Oh come on Gene. I'm not here for any games. I came to see how my son is and lucky I did! From what he told me, your ex treated him awfully, thank god you did the right thing and put him first and to hell with what that Alice thought. I'm impressed."

As she reached out to stroke his cheek, Gene flinched away from her touch and stalked over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a large measure of whiskey and downed it in one go. Pouring more into his glass, he reached for another glass, before filling it and handing it to her.

"It's Alex and she's worth ten of yer. Oh he's told yer has he? Did he tell yer what HE was like? He treated her like dirt love, and yer know what there's a big part of me that wished I chose Alex. Now I've ruined things with her for what? A mouthy, spoiled and cocky teenager who hasn't lifted a finger since he's been here. I've seen bloody corpses that are more active than him! Definitely your son!"

Placing her glass on the coffee table, Sandra grabbed her jacket and bag and turned to leave.

"He's had it tough Gene, you've not been there and he's had to grow up without a dad guiding him and teaching him how to be a man. I thought you'd come back, especially after our last night together. Why didn't you call? You know I love you, still do. Why can't you come back to your family? It's where you belong Gene. You said to me once that family meant everything to yer and you didn't want to end up like your old man so why not be that man you wanted to be. Adam needs you and so do I Genie. Think of us. I'm going back to the hotel and let you sort your head out. You can take me out tonight. We can talk over everything and sort stuff out. Adam tells me there's a decent Italian restaurant near here. Pick me up at 7. He'll tell you the name of where I'm staying."

Shouting goodbye to Adam, Sandra left the house, leaving Gene looking incredulous in the sitting room. The smirk on her face returning. She was still in control and hopefully by the end of the night, Gene would come back and she'd be able to make his life a misery again. She didn't even want him back, she had long since fallen out of love with him but he nor Adam needed to know that. She wanted to make sure no one else could have him. She had managed to convince Adam that she wanted them to be a family again and she was doing this for him and he had jumped at the chance. She just hoped that Adam would stick to their plan.

Gene sat heavily on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Bloody hell! Trust her to mess with me head!" He really didn't need her meddling in his life anymore, it was bad enough when they had been married! Hearing footsteps in the hall, Gene took a deep breath and nodded as Adam entered the room cautiously.

"You alright mate? Look about what yer mum said, you know yer can talk to me don't yer? I know it ain't been easy the past couple of weeks what with everything that's happened but I'm yer dad and I'm here. I know I let yer down when you were younger but I'm here now. It's just me and you. However, I'd prefer it if you didn't discuss me private life with yer mam. Yer were as much to blame for the hassle over the past few weeks and I won't have either of yer laying the blame solely at Alex's door because you were horrible to her too."

Adam sat down beside his dad and nodded but didn't say anything. Glancing at the clock, Gene saw that he had a few hours to spare before meeting with Sandra and clapped Adam on the back and stood up.

"Right come on. Grab yer things and get in the car. Me and you are going out, football, darts, whatever yer fancy, it's your choice. Come on. I'll wipe the floor with you!"

Laughing, they both left the house and sped off.

Sitting down breathlessly on the grass after a rather rigorous game of football, Gene grinned as for the first time in weeks he finally saw his son with a genuine smile in his face. The past few hours of worry left his mind as Adam shoved him playfully.

"Jeez dad, you're getting pretty slow in your old age! Anyone could have saved them goals but you're slowing down old man. Thank god me mates aren't here to see it; I'd be embarrassed for yer!"

Gene snorted with laughter and shoved him back, ruffling his hair.

"Oi you watch yer mouth. I could've played for Man City and England y'know. They wanted to sign me but I was just too good so I had to turn them down and you clearly get yer footy skills from yer old man. I remember when you were younger, I used to take yer to the park and we'd spend hours kicking the ball about and I even took yer to see City but yer whinged the whole way so I didn't take yer again."

"Er, yeah that was because I'm a United fan dad!"

Adam laughed and winked at his dad, seeing his look of mock outrage.

"Oi! How'd yer fancy walking back to the house. No united supporters allowed in me motor."

Shoving Adam in the shoulder, they both broke out in laughter again. Standing up, they both made their way back to the car.

As he looked towards his dad, Adam felt a surge of guilt run through him. He had loved spending time with him today. He wasn't at all like his mam had said. He wished that he had behaved better when he first arrived, maybe even made an effort with Alex but he couldn't change that now. What's done was done.

Once in the car, Gene cleared his throat and looked at the steering wheel. He wanted to tell Adam about Alex's news but was worried over how he'd react. He didn't want to spoil the atmosphere but if he wanted to be a part of this baby's life, then Adam needed to know.

"Er mate, I've to tell yer something. Now I want yer to know that it won't change anything between me and you ok? But erm, Alex is pregnant mate. I'm going to be a dad. Again."

Adam turned to face his dad. His blood running cold as the fear crept in. This wasn't meant to happen! If Gene found out what he'd done, then he'd be struck out of his life for good. Shit, he needed to talk to his mam, tell her he wanted out, he didn't want to be part of her games any longer. She'd be furious but what else could he do. He didn't want to lose his dad.

Despite his worries over his part in the break up and turmoil over the past few weeks, he was genuinely pleased about the news. Slowly, a genuine smile crept across his face. He was going to be a big brother. He'd always wanted another brother or sister when he was younger but slowly realised it was never going to happen.

"Wow, that's great dad. Congratulations. I'm pleased for yer. And Alex. Really I am."

Nodding, Gene looked intently at his son, glad that he seemed to be taking it quite well.

Glancing at his watch, he saw that he had only a short time before he would have to meet with Sandra. Groaning quietly to himself, he wished that an emergency would come up at work so he'd get out if it but knowing his luck, nothing would happen and so he'd be stuck to face her. Glancing across at Adam, he

"Right, I'll let yer get something in the chippy and then we'll head home alright?"

Glancing briefly at his reflection in the mirror, Gene winced as he tried to look like he wasn't making much of an effort so Sandra didn't get any ideas. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that he wanted to get back together. Picking up the bottle of whiskey that was beside him, he thought back over the last few hours. After arriving home, he phoned Alex hoping that he could apologise to her about the way he spoke to her earlier but she hadn't answered. He hoped she was just out and not deliberately ignoring his calls. He couldn't blame her though if she was, he had acted like a complete bastard to her. He'd put things right tonight. He'd go back to the flat after dropping Sandra back to her hotel and he'd apologise to her. She wouldn't stay mad at him forever, would she?

Adam glanced worriedly towards the hall as he dialled the hotel's number, where his mam was staying. He needed to stop this before it was too late. He didn't want to be part of her games anymore, especially after today. He had loved spending time with his dad and on the way home, he had made up his mind that he wasn't going to sacrifice it for anyone, even his mam.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, he was put through to his mother and took a deep breath, preparing himself for her reaction.

"Mam, yeah it's me. Shut up a minute and let me talk. Look, I'm not doing this anymore. Yer can't make me. I ain't going to ruin things with me dad, so whatever yer game is, yer drop it. I mean it! You keep me out of it and go back to Manchester, you're not needed round 'ere, not by dad, Alex or by me so I mean it. After tonight, yer gone!"

Cutting her off mid-sentence as Gene wandered down the stairs, he slammed the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Uh no one. Well not no one, just a wrong number."

Gene looked sceptically at him, not quite believing him but said nothing. He'd get to the bottom of it later. Grabbing his coat, he grabbed his keys and waved to Adam.

"Right, I'm off. I won't be that late but I might call into Alex after so I'll see yer later. No parties and leave me drinks alone this time alright? Wish me luck!"

Adam exhaled as the front door slammed. Lying down on the couch he groaned as he hoped his mam wouldn't drop him in it. He knew she could hit out when she didn't get her own way and he really hoped she wouldn't do that tonight. Turning on the TV, he tried to put it out of his head and focused on the football.

He hoped it would all be ok. His dad would sort everything out and he hoped they could move on without his mum in their lives.

If only it could be that simple.

Glancing briefly across at Sandra, he tried not to roil his eyes as she moaned repeatedly at him. At the moment she was going on about his driving and how she didn't want to end up on a slab because of him.

"If only", he muttered under his breath as he lit another cigarette. Pulling up outside Luigi's, he was glad that tonight was footy night so hopefully they wouldn't bump into any of the team. That was the last thing he needed.

As he got out of the car, he looked up towards Alex's window, smiling as he saw that the light was on, indicating she was in. Good, he wanted to pop up later.

"Gene! Are yer coming or what! I would like to eat preferably before I die of the hunger. C'mon!"

Gene groaned. This was going to be a nightmare. "Few hours and that's it, yer can see Alex after."

Deciding that thoughts of Alex would keep him occupied for the time being, Gene followed Sandra as she descended down the steps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

 **Finally this chapter is written. Exams, studying and The Durrell's and The Hollow Crown got in the way (Loved Talbot, sad that Phil was in it for a short period :-/** **L** **).**

 **Thanks to Emma as per, for you are brilliant help! Hugs.**

On entering Luigi's, Gene cast a quick glance, sighing in relief as there was no sign of any of the team. Nodding to Sandra to take a seat, Gene walked to the bar to order drinks, nodding sheepishly to a scowling Luigi.

"Alright Luigi? I'll have a pint and she'll have a vodka tonic."

"If I must. Who is she Signor Hunt? You moved on from the lovely signorina so soon, typical English men!"

Sighing in frustration, Gene tapped his fingers on the bar and groaned. He'd never hear the end of this now! Bloody Sandra, why'd she want to come here?

"She is me ex-wife Luigi. She wants a private chat so 'ere we are. Now do us a favour and get the drinks, and make sure the food is quick tonight. I need this to be over."

Luigi fixed him with one last glare and passed him the drinks muttering.

"I come and take your orders in 5 minutes."

Walking back towards the table, Gene placed the drinks on the table and sat down heavily.

"So I'd have thought Ray and Chris would be here tonight. I was so looking forward to a catch up. I hear Chris has got himself a wife. Will wonders ever cease? He always seemed like a div when we were married. London must agree with him. You're looking good too Genie. Less moody, Adams really enjoyed being here these last few weeks. Well apart from all that business with Alice, horrible woman. I don't know what yer saw in 'er!"

Gene ground his teeth and looked around, hoping that Luigi would come and rescue him.

"Right for the last time, it's Alex! How would yer know whether she's horrible or not, you've never met 'er! Like I said earlier, she's amazing and worth ten of yer. Adam treated her like crap and I unfortunately chose him. Stop slagging her off will yer? We came here to discuss us not me and her."

As soon as the word 'us' had left his mouth, Gene regretted it. Seeing Sandra's grin widen he cursed himself. She wouldn't let this go now.

Sighing, Alex turned off the television and went into the kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle. She hated being alone and wished she could call Gene and ask him over, but she stopped herself. He was going to have to grovel for what he had said earlier to her. How dare he call her a bad mum after what he did! Feeling the tears well in her eyes, she picked up a photo that was lying face down on the counter, smiling as she traced his face. It was the only photo she had taken from their house. It was from the night if Chris's party. Luigi had taken a photo of them when they hadn't been paying attention to what was going around them. She smiled as in the photo, they only had eyes for themselves.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and she jumped. Wiping her eyes quickly, she opened it, smiling as she saw Shaz on her doorstep.

"Right, you can stay up here all night and be miserable and cry or else you can come downstairs and watch me drink Luigi's dry. Chris has gone out with Ray and I'm bored. C'mon and don't even think about arguing with me. Jacket now!"

Slamming the door behind her, the two women giggled as they descended downstairs, unaware of Gene and his dinner partner's presence.

Gene was slowly growing tired of listening to Sandra. Glancing discreetly at his watch, he groaned. Great, ten minutes in her company felt longer. Seeing Luigi shuffle over to them, Gene nodded at him, trying to coax Luigi into being his usual jovial self, not that he could blame him for being annoyed.

"What you want? Usual signor Hunt?"

"Er yeah Luigi. What about you? What do yer want?"

Sandra smirked and winked at Gene, ignoring Luigi completely.

"Apart from you? Oh I don't know, this menu looks a bit shabby. I expect the food will be the same. I'll just have the lasagna ta."

Gene gulped and threw an apologetic glance at Luigi, but Luigi ignored him and continued to glare at Sandra. If looks could kill, Gene thought Sandra would be well and truly dead by now. As Luigi left their table, Gene heard him muttering curses under his breath and glared at Sandra.

"Oi! Stop slagging him off, he's alright. Just tell me what yer want Sandra."

"Haven't yer been listening to me all day? I want you Gene, I want us back together. You, Adam and me. It's what's right, Gene. The reason why it didn't work out between you and her was because of us. You admitted it a few minutes ago that there is an 'us'. Deep down, you still love me!"

Gene snorted and raised his eyebrow as Sandra took his hand in hers and with her other hand, she stroked his cheek. He was about to reply but stopped when he saw Shaz and Alex enter the restaurant. They stopped giggling as soon as they saw Gene and Sandra. Seeing Alex struggling not to cry, he loosened Sandra's grip on his hand and stood up.

"Bolls. Alex, it isn't what it looks like, I swear. This is Sandra, she's Adam's mam. She wanted to meet up and talk about him. Nothing else I swear."

Shaz snorted and squeezed Alex's arm and walked towards the bar.

"Not what it looks like to me."

Glancing over Gene's shoulder, Alex nodded towards Sandra, who Gene noted, was no longer smiling, instead she looked furious.

"C'mon, bout time you two met. Alex this is Sandra. Sandra, Alex. How are yer? Everything ok? Look, I don't want to do this now in front of an audience but can I pop back later to talk? Reckon we need it."

Turning away from Gene's furious guest, she smiled.

"I'll look forward to it. I'm a bit tired so I'll have a drink with Shaz then go up. I'll leave the door unlocked, just open it when you come back. I'll see you later Gene."

Nodding, Gene watched her make her way back towards Shaz, smiling as Luigi muttered something to her and she giggled.

Still smiling, he sat back in his chair and took a sip of his drink, ignoring the jealous glares from across the table.

"Right come on let's get this over with."

"I'll drop yer back to yer hotel if yer want? It's no trouble."

Gene meandered through the heavy traffic. He wanted to get back to Alex quickly, he dint particularly want to spend any more time in Sandra's company than was strictly necessary but he couldn't exactly let her walk back alone. He'd never hear the end of it. Sandra sighed. This wasn't meant to happen. She was getting somewhere before that bitch turned up. Loathed to admit it, but Alex looked stunning. Sandra always knew that she looked good but she couldn't help but feel inadequate when she saw Alex. She now knew why Gene had fallen for her. However, she was still determined to get her way.

"Do yer have to? Why don't we go back to yours, watch a movie and talk some more. Maybe even a nightcap. C'mon Gene, yer used to practically drag me home when we were married. What happened? Why can't we go back to how it was?"

Leaning across she tried to kiss him but he pulled away furiously.

"What the hell do yer think yer doing woman?! Look, get this into yer skull, I don't want yer because I don't love yer. Whatever we had, it's long gone! We were toxic together Sandra. Rows, drinking and the sleeping around. Yes I was a bad boy but I stopped all that when the lad was born. You were the one who slept around with everyone, including me bleeding super! I ain't perfect but at least I admit when I did wrong unlike you! Now I'm dropping yer back to yer hotel, alone. I'll get Adam to call yer tomorrow to sort stuff out."

Pulling up at the hotel, Gene stared ahead, ignoring her.

"You're going to regret this Gene Hunt! You think you've got the perfect life? Nice house, perfect ex-girlfriend, not to mention your trustworthy son. If only yer knew what was going on under yer nose. That smug look would be wiped off yer face. Tell Adam I said hello."

Slamming the door, Sandra let out a furious scream, as the Quattro roared away. She was going to ruin everything, including the relationship between Gene and Adam. He was going to pay.

 **Ooh you tell her Gene!**

 **Hope you're all enjoying! Do let me know. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

 **Enjoy! Thanks again to Em for your help, I honestly couldn't do it without you! Xx**

Walking into the kitchenette on Wednesday morning, Gene took out two cups from the cupboard and flicked the switch on the kettle. While it boiled, Gene leant back against the counter and thought back to Saturday night and his conversation with Alex. They had made progress. He had apologised for their row and she forgave him and they talked about the baby.

 _Flashback_

 _Opening the door, Alex leant against the frame and raised her eyebrows at Gene._

 _"Yes. What do you want? Only I'm a bit busy, you know with my latest man inside. Since you've been gone. I've had quite a few gentlemen over, I thought I may as well do whatever you were accusing me of."_

 _Gene sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair. Looking back at her, he pulled a Marathon bar, her favourite, out his pocket and held it out to her._

 _"Hello Bolls. Peace offering, can I come in? Please? Two minutes and I swear I'll get out of your way."_

 _Alex gave him one last glare before stepping back and allowed him in._

 _"Boll, I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have said what I said and I'm sorry I implied you were a slag. Me head was all over the place and I just saw red. I'm an idiot, a prat."_

 _Alex crossed her arms and gave him a teasing glare. She couldn't stay mad at him, stupid, bloody sexy man. Taking in his ruffled appearance, she tried not to drool. She wanted to grab him and drag him to the bedroom. She chose to tease him instead._

 _"Is this Gene Hunt, apologising? I might just fall over with shock. It's ok, you're forgiven but say it again and you'll never father another child again, you hear me?"_

 _Grinning, Gene sat down beside her and nodded towards her tummy._

 _"So how are yer? Baby behaving 'imself? Need me to give him a talking to?"_

 _Alex giggled and slapped his arm lightly and raised her eyebrows._

 _"Oh will you know? Well yes everything is ok, bit tired but that's normal. What makes you think it's a 'him'?"_

 _"Trust the Gene Genie bolls. If I'm his daddy, it's bound to be a strong strapping boy."_

 _Alex laughed and leant against him._

 _They both sat in the quiet, Gene grinned as he placed his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. Glancing back at Alex, he saw that she had fallen asleep on him and smiled. Pulling the blanket around them, he pecked her on the forehead and closed his eyes. They'd be ok, he'd make sure of that._

 _End flashback._

"Gene Hunt actually making tea without shouting about it, will wonders ever cease? One of them for me?"

Gene snorted and handed her a cup. He could just see the hint of a bump under her top and his heart swelled with love.

"Well, it was actually meant for Ray but looks like he's going to miss out. You feeling ok?"

Alex smiled and rested her hand on his arm, both of them trying to ignore the tingling. Alex pulled back and rooted out Gene's packet if biscuits where she knew they were hidden.

"Gene seriously, I'm fine! Stop worrying, everything is perfect. You're still coming with me to the appointment with me later on aren't you? It's at four so we can sneak away."

Picking up his mug, Gene walked out of the room, looking back at her.

"Yep, no problem. I'll drive yer. Looking forward to it actually. Now back to work Bolls."

Giving her one last smile, he went back into his office and shut the door.

Gene sat at his desk, looking through the latest case file, a series of burglaries. Reaching for his packet of fags, he sighed as the phone rang. Slamming them back on the desk, he picked up the phone.

"Hunt!"

"You know a 'hello' would be nice! Do you always have to be so rude?"

Oh great! Just what he needed.

"What do yer want Sandra?"

"Don't be like that Genie, please. I was wondering if we could meet up for a few minutes. I want to apologise about the other night and we really need to discuss plans for Adam. It won't be long, I promise. Meet me at the bar in the hotel, I'll have a pint waiting for you. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Slamming down the phone, he swore. Why couldn't that woman take the hint and leave him bloody well alone! She wasn't the woman he wanted and he thought he had gotten through to her the other night.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that he had a little while before the appointment with Alex, so he sighed and reached for his keys he stood up.

Opening the door, he walked out, glancing at Alex as he left.

"I'm going out for a little while. I'll pick yer up on the way back. Don't worry, I ain't going to miss it. See yer when I get back."

Walking into the hotel bar, he spotted her waiting for him at the bar. Glancing at her warily, he wished he could turn back and leave but she had spotted him and called him over.

"Alright? Listen, there's somewhere I need to be so I'm not staying long. Let's just get this over with."

Smirking, Sandra leaned over and pecked him on the cheek and nodded towards the pint.

"Bet yer say that to all the girls! Right well thing is, I think Adam is a lot happier since he's been here with you. He smiles more and I'm great for that but I want him back with me Gene. I miss him."

"Well I'm not going to forget about him love, I promise yer. I'll miss him, he's an annoying little sod but he's been good company. I'll pop up to Manchester every now and then and see him."

Sandra inwardly sighed frustratingly. No this isn't what she wanted. He was going to come back to her whether he wanted to or not. She fixed her features into a gloomy look and began to get upset. When they had been married, this act would always win him over.

"Pop up? Are yer serious Gene?! This is your son! You let him go and what'll happen? He'll turn back into the annoying sod he was before. You are needed by him and me. Why can't yer bloody well see that! You know what, fine. If you don't care about your own son then fair enough, we'll get out of your hair in the morning. You can tell him why yer don't want him anymore."

Grabbing her bag, Sandra stalked out of the bar, smirking as she heard him calling after her before following her. This was going to work.

"Oh that bloody woman! Why did she have to make a drama about everything?" Gene swore as he watched her storm out. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was 3:30. Half an hour before the appointment. Right, go after her. Patch things up and then leave and meet Bolls. Calling after her, he followed her up the stairs to her room.

"Sandra, look I'm sorry ok? I care about him and in some ways, I still care about you too. But my life is here now, it has been for the last few years. I'm not going to move away from my responsibilities here just because yer want me to. It doesn't work like that."

Pouring him a glass of whiskey, she handed it to him and nodded to the nearby chair, indicating for him to sit.

"I'm sorry too. It's just that I don't want yer to miss out on his life any more than you have already Gene. I brought a few photos with me. Want to have a look?"

Handing over the photos, they both laughed as they looked through them Gene soon lost track of time.

Back at the office, Alex looked up at the clock. Where the hell was he? He was only meant to be out for ten bloody minutes! Well sod him, she wasn't going to wait for him anymore. Seeing Shaz walking over to her, she plastered a smile on her face.

"Shaz, can I ask you a huge favour? My appointment is in ten minutes and I was hoping you could come with me? Gene hasn't bothered coming back, I expect he's busy. Anyway, you are going to be the baby's godmother after all."

Shaz grabbed her keys without delay. She had overheard Alex discussing it with Gene earlier and sighed frustratingly. Typical, as if Alex didn't have enough on his plate without this.

"Right! Come on you! We're late as it is. I'll treat you to a coffee afterwards. Chris, I'm going with Alex, I'll meet you back at home."

Linking her arm through Alex's, she took in her disappointed expression. Gene would certainly be getting an earful later that's for sure.

Gene sighed happily in his sleep as he felt the warm body curled beside him. Rubbing his hand soothingly on her arm, he jolted awake as he heard Sandra speak. Shit! What the bloody hell did he think he was doing! Looking at his watch, he swore loudly. Alex was going to murder him! He was late and more than likely he had missed the appointment.

Jumping up off the couch, he ignored Sandra's protests and picked up his jacket and keys.

"I have to go. What the hell was I thinking? This was a mistake. I want yer gone, back up to Manchester. I'll talk with Adam about what he wants to do, he can stay with me and I can drive him up to yer, I don't care. I just want yer gone!"

Gene slammed out of the hotel room and bolted to the car. Maybe she'd be still at the hospital. Who was he kidding, it was well gone 5. He'd missed their baby's first scan. She'd never forgive him for this.

Waving goodbye to Shaz, Alex closed the door of her flat and looked at her precious scan photo. It was perfect. Pinning it to the fridge, she stood back and smiled broadly. Her mind drifted to Gene. She couldn't believe that he had let her down and missed it. She had thought he cared. Obviously not Alex, maybe they were better without him. She wasn't going to have him drifting in and out of this baby's life. It wouldn't be fair on their child. No he had his chance and he'd blown it, she had to do what was right.

Suddenly, a knock on the door broke the silence in the flat. No surprise for who it would be. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she trained her features into a nonchalant pose and opened the door, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Well look who's turned up! Only you're a little bit too late Gene! Where the bloody hell were you?! What was so important that you had to miss it? Don't you even think about lying to me!"

Gene tried to reach out for her but she shrugged away and he sighed.

"Alex I'm sorry. I honestly lost track of time and forgot. I know I'm a bastard and you have every right to be pissed off but I'm sorry."

Alex felt the anger rising through her and she lost patience, jabbing him in the chest.

"I asked you a question Gene! Where the hell were you! How do you think I felt, looking at OUR baby for the first time and daddy couldn't even be bothered to turn up? Now for the last time, what was so important that you had to miss this?"

Just tell her Gene, she's going to hate you anyway so may as well get it over with. Rubbing his neck awkwardly, he sighed and looked at the floor.

"Sandra rang me. She wanted to talk about Adam. I was at the hotel and we were looking through old photos and I fell asleep. That's why I wasn't there and I feel awful but Alex, I'm sorry ok and you know there'll be other scans. I'll go with you then."

Gene knew they were the wrong words as soon as they left his mouth. Seeing Alex shake with anger, he gulped and prepared himself for a punch but instead Alex spoke in a quiet voice that chilled him.

"So let me get this right, you would rather spend time with her, a women who you said you despised a month ago rather than see your unborn baby for the first time, is that what you're telling me? Well Gene that's fine because you can spend as much time with your real family as you like because I am done! I've raised a baby on my own before and I can do it again. Just get out of my sight Gene! Leave now!"

Slamming the door Alex slid down onto the ground and broke down, ignoring Gene's pleas on the opposite side. This is what was needed. She'd be fine.

Arriving home later that evening, Gene threw his jacket in a heap and walked unsteadily towards the kitchen. After leaving Alex's, he had gone down to the bar and started drinking heavily. Eventually, Luigi had ordered Ray to bundle him in a taxi and take him home.

Opening up the drinks cabinet, he pulled out the whiskey and walked towards the living room. He stopped as he heard Adam's voice in the living room. He was having a heated discussion with someone and it didn't sound good. Listening, he held his breath as his coppers instinct kicked in, sobering him up quickly.

"Look, I don't care anymore ok?! I'm done. Mam don't even think about threatening me because I swear you tell 'im and I'll drag yer down with me. Listen carefully, it's finished the plan is finished. Just go back to Manchester and leave us alone for good. Yer poison!"

Hearing Adam slam the phone down, Gene carefully opened the door and watched him pacing.

Clearing his throat, Gene stood up to his full height and spoke in a chilling voice.

"What plan is that Adam? Hmm? What have yer been plotting? Well come on tell me!"

Adam gulped and stared at his dad in horror. This was the last thing he needed. How was he going to talk himself out of this!

 **Uh Oh, Adam better run!**

 **Hope you're enjoying. Only one more chapter and a short epilogue after this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here we are at the last chapter! Only an epilogue left which we will be up ASAP.**

 **Had a busy couple of weeks with exams and a new job but finally got this chapter done.**

 ***Don't own Ashes or these brilliant characters.. Except Adam and he's going to get a lot nicer now, so it's not all bad.***

 **Enjoy and please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Chapter 10.**

Staring at his son in horror, Gene stepped towards him threateningly, curling his hands into fists.

Adam tried to speak but Gene cut him off.

"Dad, I swear, it's nothing-"

"Have I got this right? Yer mean you've been stabbing me in the back since yer got here? You let me think that you wanted to get to know me again, let me make it up to yer and yer allowed me to feel guilty for leaving yer but all the time you and her have just wanted to fleece me?! Jesus, you destroyed everything Adam, my life and my family! I put everything on hold for you! Yer know what, I don't even know yer! Yer not like me at all are yer? Yer poison, just like her! Well that's it. I'm done!"

Storming into the kitchen and ignoring Adam's cries, Gene leant against the counter and closed his eyes. "Keep calm Gene, killing him ain't going to solve anything." Taking a deep breath, he walked back into the sitting room, seeing Adam wringing his hands and glancing up at him fearfully.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't want-".

"Save it! I need to clear me head and I think if I stay around you any longer, I'll probably do something that I'll end up regretting, no matter how good it would be! Now I'll be back in a while. I want you to ring yer mother, invite her over. Tell her that I've changed my mind and I want to talk to her about the three of us. You think of telling her that I know what the two of you have been up to, I'll kick yer arse so hard, you'll be flying back to Manchester alright?"

With one final glare at his son, Gene left the house and got into his car and leant back against the headrest. Shit! How had he managed to mess things up. He had ruined his relationship with Alex for what? A son who was prepared to ruin him and destroy his life, well not anymore. Gene took a deep breath as he started the car and drove off. He needed to put things right with a certain someone before dealing with his wayward son and his ex.

X~x~x~x~x

Walking into Luigi's, Gene glanced around looking for signs that Alex was there. Walking towards the bar, Gene nodded at Luigi.

"Is she upstairs?"

"Si signore. What you want with her? From what the lovely signorina tells me, you have, what do you English call it, oh yes, a bastard to her!"

Gene sighed and tapped his fingers on the counter. The guilt of how he had treated Alex and his unborn baby washed over him and he hated himself and didn't need Luigi making him feel worse.

"I know, I wanna make it up to her ok? I will, I swear! I'm gonna fix this."

Luigi sighed and nodded upwards.

"She is upstairs."

Glancing back over his shoulder at the grumpy Italian, Gene walked out of the bar and walked up to Alex's flat.

Stopping outside the flat, he prayed that Alex would let him in and apologise. Knocking, he heard her move to open the door. This was it. Gene cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly.

X~x~x~x~x~x

Alex had been staring at her baby scan for the last few minutes. Tracing the baby's outline with her thumb, she smiled. Placing her hand on her stomach, she thought back over the past weeks events. She hated fighting with Gene and she hated herself for laying into him about missing the scan but how else was she going to react? Jumping as she heard a knock at the door, she got up from the couch and pinned the scan back on the fridge. Walking towards the door, she looked through the peephole and groaned. Great this is all she needed, another row would be more than likely and just she really wanted to go to bed. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and smiled awkwardly.

"Hello, didn't think you'd come round."

"Yeah well, didn't think you'd answer. Can I come in Bolls? Please? I won't stay long if you don't want me to, I just need to talk."

Opening the door wider, Alex nodded and let him in. As they both walked into the living room, Gene cringed as memories of their last row in the flat flooded his brain. God, he treated her like crap and all because of his bloody son.

After five minutes of silence, Alex sighed in frustration. So much for him wanting to talk! Glancing back to him, she lost patience as she saw him staring at the floor.

"Gene, why are you here? What did you want to say? I've got better things to be doing so if you're just going to sit there and say nothing you can leave. What's going on?"

Great Gene, now thinks your a twat, just tell her for gods sake! Gene took a deep breath and finally looked up at Alex.

"Sorry. I just didn't know what to do. I needed to see yer. Truth is Bolls, I don't know a damn thing bout me own son. I can't believe he'd do this to me! After everything I've done for him. He's been taking me for a bleedin fool!"

Despite her feelings towards Adam, Alex's heart went out to Gene, what had he done that had made Gene act like this? She had never seen him so deflated. What the hell happened? Obviously he's found out a few things about him. Her heart went out to him. He had truly loved his son and wanted to make it work. Not wanting to remind him that she told him to be careful, Alex went into the kitchen and found the bottle of scotch that sat in the cupboard. Bringing it back to him, Alex handed it to him and sat beside Gene and gently took his hand.

"What happened?"

Gene laughed bitterly, holding her hand tightly and told Alex what had happened.

Afterwards, Alex felt her heart break as she took in the sorry state of Gene, who was taking another large swig from the near empty bottle. Reaching towards him, she gently but firmly took the bottle from his hand and placed it on the table.

"I'm a failure Bolls. Dunno why I'm surprised me own son turned out like 'e has. Look at his role model."

"Oh Gene, don't talk like that. Where is he?"

"At home, I warned him to stay put."

Alex squeezed his hand again and spoke softly trying to reason with him, shaking her head as opened his mouth.

"Right, you listen to me Eugene Hunt! No shut up, I'm talking! You are not a failure. You are the complete opposite. Look, you have listened and helped him over the last few weeks. You finished with me, with us, just so he'd be happier. Surely that has to mean something Gene. He's obviously damaged and I'm sure his mum hasn't helped either. It's not him doing this it's her. Yes he was a little shit when I was there but what about when it was just you two on your own watching TV, when I was doing the dinner, anyone could see he looked up to you, that he loved spending time with you. You're his dad Gene, and a great one at that. Adam loves you and so will this baby. Forget everything I've said. This baby needs you and so do I."

Sensing that Gene was still confused about what Adam had done, she continued, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"He's not a bad kid Gene. Not really, he just wants his dad! You cut him out of your life for good and what will he do? He'll just be another good for nothing idiot that we put away every day, or worse. It's clear that he needs to get away from his mum's influence. She's the wrong one in this not him. Go home and just listen to him. Don't talk, just listen. You never know, he could surprise you. Forget what I said earlier, I was pissed off but I shouldn't have said what I did. I want you in this baby's life, we need you. Whether we like it or not Gene, this baby is his brother and whatever my feelings are towards him, I'm not going to stop him from being a brother to our baby. He's a good kid deep down. He's just a scared kid Gene, who needs his dad."

Gene finally looked into Alex's eyes and they both felt a surge of longing and love rush through them.

Gene was the first one to break the connection as he jumped up from the couch and walked towards the fridge, smiling proudly as he saw that Alex had pinned their baby's scan to it.

Reaching out, he ran his thumb along the baby's outline. He felt Alex come up behind him and rest her head on his shoulder.

Sighing, Gene turned to face her.

"I can't go back there alone Alex. I honestly don't know what I'll do! I know I've no right to ask this but can yer come with me? Please Bolls, I need yer!"

Alex nodded and pulled him in for a hug. Stroking his hair, Alex felt her heart swell with love as the last month of regret, pain and hurt ebbed away. This was where she belonged with Gene and their baby. Whatever happened, she knew that they could try repair the damage and be happy again.

But first, they needed to speak with Adam and deal with Sandra and so she kissed his cheek and moved away.

"Let's do this first and we can talk later ok? I'll even let you buy me dinner!"

"Oh will yer now? Well come on then whale woman, don't have all day."

"Oi you cheeky git! You'll pay for that!"

Laughing quietly to himself as Alex tried to slap him playfully, Gene took her hand and led her to the car.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x

Pulling up outside his house, Gene sighed and glanced at Alex. Seeing her flash him a brief smile, he set his mouth into a thin line and opened the door and got out.

Opening the door, he walked into the hallway and nodded for Alex to follow. Glancing into the sitting room, he saw Adam glancing nervously from the clock to the window repeatedly.

"Did yer call 'er?"

Adam jumped and turned to face him and opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he glanced over his shoulder and saw Alex. Clearing his throat, he looked back at Gene, trying not to wince as he met the stony glare from his dad.

"Um yeah, she'll be here in a few minutes. Um what's she doing 'ere?"

Gene growled and pushed Alex further into the room and looked threateningly towards Adam.

"Alex is 'ere to make sure I don't kill you or yer mother! I've told 'er everything, all yer tricks and how much I despise yer right now but she seems to think I shouldn't be so hard on yer."

Seeing Adam take a deep breath as Gene squared up to him, Alex put her hand on Gene's arm, feeling his muscles loosen.

"Hey, how about you make us a cuppa and bring me your secret stash of biccies. I think Adam and I should chat. Go on, we'll be fine. Trust me ok?"

Gene sent one last glare towards Adam before nodding at Alex and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving them alone.

"Right come on, now he's gone, just tell me why you did it. I'm not angry Adam. It's not my business anymore, I'm just here supporting your dad."

Adam didn't move and looked away. Alex could see he was close to breaking point and she carefully walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, look at me please? This is me you're dealing with not him. I'm the best you've got Adam because right now your dad hates you and unless you want him to kill you, talk to me."

Adam nodded and sat down on the couch and nervously began to open up.

X~x~x~x~x

Walking back into the kitchen, she saw Gene smoking furiously with his back to her and walked towards him.

"Oi! What about my tea and biscuits! You know pissing off a pregnant lady could be fatal."

Gene stubbed out his cigarette and handed over a mug to her, smiling gently as she sighed.

"Well, what did the boy wonder have to say for himself?"

"He's damaged Gene. She has messed with his head for years. She told him that you left because of him and she tried to contact you a few years ago but you told her you met me so not only blaming him, she blamed me. For gods sake, she's his mother and she has destroyed him. No wonder he hated me! According to him, she says I'm the bloody reason why you never bothered to get in touch."

Gene took in Alex's flushed cheeks as she shook with anger. Pulling her into a hug, he rubbed her back soothingly.

"She always was a scheming bitch. Look, you know it's all bollocks don't yer? It's not yer fault. I don't know what to do anymore Alex. What do I say to him?"

Pulling back, she smiled at Gene and stroked his cheek.

"We'll get through it together ok? Let's deal with his mother first and then we can sort him out. She'll be here in a minute. I'm going to stay in here until you need me. Don't say anything about me, until I come in ok."

Hearing footsteps in the hall, they both turned around as Adam wandered sheepishly into the kitchen.

"Er, mam's just pulled up outside. Do you want me to let her in?"

Alex threw him a reassuring smile and pushed him reassuringly into the sitting room, as Gene bolted out of the room towards the front door, ignoring him completely.

X~x~x~x~x

Keeping out of sight, Alex bristled in anger as she heard Sandra enter.

"I knew you'd want me back, you never could get enough of me."

Entering the sitting room, she took in Adam's demeanour as well as Gene's glares and she began to worry. What was going on? Glancing between the two, she tried to reach out for Adam but he shrugged her off and walked over to the far corner of the room, refusing to look at her.

Unable to stop himself, Gene stalked over to her and nodded towards Adam.

"He's been telling me all about yer scheming. You know, I thought I knew yer Sandra. I thought I knew everything about yer. But I didn't know how much if a poisonous, scheming liar you really are! You've sent him up 'ere to destroy me and my life!"

Sandra's eyes widened with horror and she shook her head frantically.

"What! Gene, no I swear, he's lying. It's him that's the schemer. He pushed me into it. Told me he wanted to teach yer a lesson. I didn't want to go through with it but he made me Gene. I only did it because I love yer please Genie, you have to believe me. It's all him!"

Adam launched himself at his mum just as Alex entered the room, unable to leave them alone any longer. Sandra stared in shocked horror as Adam finally broke down and told his mam exactly what he now thought of her.

"You liar! Yer told me I was to blame for him walking out. Me! I blamed myself for the last ten years because of you! I thought he hated me. You told me that all you wanted was for the three of us to be a family again but yer don't do yer. You just want to punish him for finding someone a lot better than you. Jesus yer sick in the head mam. I hate yer!"

Alex reached out towards him, hoping to calm him but Adam took her by surprise by turning towards Alex and hugged her.

Calming him down, Alex looked over his shoulder and spoke in a low but threatening voice, that chilled Sandra.

"He's right, your poison. What you've done to this boy is cruel. What kind of a mother are you?! You get jealous over me but take it out in your own son. Your not fit to be a mum. Look at him Sandra, look at what YOU did."

As Sandra began to protest, Gene cut in. He'd heard enough. This ended now. Walking over to his ex wife, he eyed her with disgust and nodded to the door.

"I've had enough of this. Get out. Go back to Manchester and leave us alone. I never want to hear from yer again that includes to 'im. I can't stand yer. Go on get out, before I throw yer out!"

Glancing at the three stony faces in front of her, Sandra picked up her bag and glanced towards Adam before storming out, slamming the door behind her.

X~x~x~x~x~x

Squeezing Gene's shoulder, she nodded towards Adam, who was staring at the floor.

"Right, seeing as you boys have probably been eating rubbish and takeaways for the past month, I'm going to make a start on dinner, then I'll get out of your hair."

Gene sighed and sat down heavily on the couch beside Adam.

"Look, what yer mam said to you, yer know it's a load of bollocks don't yer? I never forgot yer, yer me son and despite everything that's gone on, it ain't going to change."

Adam looked up in surprise.

"Yer mean we're ok? After everything I've done, your gonna give me a second chance, just like that?"

Standing up and rubbing a hand through his hair, Gene nodded.

"Well don't think I've forgotten everything cos I haven't alright? Yer ruined me relationship and very nearly ruined our relationship but yer had yer reasons. I'm not angry with yer, disappointed maybe but not angry. It's yer mothers doing and I'm not going to punish you for her mind games. So yeah, we're ok so long as you talk to me from now on. Anything you want to know or any questions you have, you come to me first. Now I'm going to check that mrs woman isn't planning on feeding us rabbit food!"

Adam sunk back into the couch and grinned as Gene's voice boomed from the hall.

"Well Boll, what yer making. Are you sure yer can use that thing? There'll be hell to pay for if you poison the Gene Genie! Ow! What was that for?!"

x~x~x~x~x

Hope you've enjoyed and please leave a review.


	11. Epilogue

**Hello!**

 **So this is it for this story. It's been fandabbydozy and I've loved working on it and hearing feedback. Thanks to Emma S for her invaluable help and a full case of Bolly from Luigi's is on its way ;). Would love one final review to finish this off.**

 **On we go with the epilogue and as the old phrase goes, "and they all lived….?"**

 **4 months later.**

x~x~x~x

"Gene Hunt, get your lazy arse up here now! I need your help."

Ignoring the snorts of laughter and from his son, Gene threw down his paper and sighed.

"Bloody 'ell, what's she done now? Oi you shut it! Seeing as yer just lying about doing nothing, yer can start the washing up. I'm going up to check on Mrs Whale Woman."

As Gene walked upstairs to the bedroom, he smiled as he heard Alex cursing under her breath, no doubt most of it was aimed at him.

Opening the door, he tried to hold back laughter as he saw Alex, heavily pregnant, and struggling to bend down to put on her shoes. As she looked up to face him, he tried not to laugh as her face was one of pure annoyance and frustration. He approached her and bent down to help her.

"What 'ave I said woman? Swear yer don't listen to me most of the time. I told yer to call me if yer needed owt."

Turning to face him, red in the face with exhaustion or anger, Gene couldn't tell, he tried to take a step back but Alex, despite being eight months pregnant, was still too quick for him and she hit him on the shoulder.

"I did call for you but you were obviously far too busy to look after me so I had no other choice. C'mon help me downstairs and you get me a cuppa."

Gene gave her a mock salute and took her hand guiding her out of the room.

"It's a good job I love you a Gene Hunt, otherwise you'd be dead for sure by now you know!"

Bending to kiss her, Gene smiled and ran his hands up and down Alex's spine. As they pulled apart for air, Gene traced her cheek with one hand, while the other stroked her engagement ring.

"Do yer? Honestly love, I don't know how you can put up with a miserable git like me sometimes. Must be me aftershave!"

Laughing, they descended the stairs and Gene walked towards the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard for three mugs.

X~x~x~x

Life had gotten better for the three of them and they were all looking forward to the baby's arrival, Adam especially, which had been a huge surprise to both Gene and Alex. Since the fallout with his mum, he had gotten closer to Alex and she now thought of him as her own. Smiling, Gene thought back to his reunion with Alex and the developments between the three of them as a family. Adam had persuaded Alex to move back in with them permanently and with the encouragement and help of Adam, Gene had proposed to Alex shortly after reuniting and both of them were looking forward to their wedding day, which would be happening soon after the baby was born.

Adam was doing well. He had cut all contact with Sandra and had permanently moved in with his dad and Alex and much to Gene's surprise, he had applied for an apprenticeship at the local garage and was working hard. Past events had all been forgotten and forgiven as the three of them looked to the future as a family.

Or so he'd like to think. He hadn't told either Adam or Alex but recently Sandra had gotten back into touch with him. She had written to him a few days ago and he was unsure of what to do. She wanted to meet up with him and was hoping for him to reply. He was torn as he knew full well what the reaction of the two most important people in his life would be if he told them and he didn't want to stress Alex out.

X~x~x~x

Looking out into the garden, Gene touched the letter in his pocket and sighed wearily. He didn't hear Alex enter the kitchen and come up behind him until she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You ok honey? You look like you were away with the fairies."

Reaching for her hand, Gene smiled and sighed.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just been thinking. We're happy ain't we? The three of us. We're settled?"

Alex looked at him in confusion. What was wrong with him? Why was he being weird all of a sudden. Turning him to face her, she stroked his cheek and kissed him softly.

"Yes Gene, we're more than ok. The three of us are a family and in about three weeks, you'll be doing all the night feeds with our baby. Whatever's going on inside that head of yours Gene, forget it. It's not important. What's important is us, your family. Now stop day dreaming and bring in my tea. And don't forget my chocolate biscuits!"

Throwing her a grin and a wink, Gene raised his hand in a mock salute, making Alex giggle.

"Yes ma'am! Go on love I'll bring it in to yer."

As Alex walked back into the sitting room, Gene heard her and Adam laughing at something, probably him, and he smiled. She was right, as always. They were a family now and he wasn't going to let Sandra or anyone for that matter, ruin their lives anymore. Taking the letter out of his pocket, he opened the back door and dropped the letter on the ground.

Bending down, Gene flicked his lighter and set the alight. Watching as the paper disintegrated before him, he smiled in satisfaction as he re-entered the kitchen. That was it. It was finished. He could now look to the future with his family.

"Gene! Where's my bloody tea?!"

Smirking, Gene picked up the mugs and walked out into the hall with a snort of laughter.

"Alright woman! Keep yer 'air on! I'm coming."

X~x~x~x

 **So that's that! Hope you've enjoyed and please let me know!**

 **I might be back but it depends on the muse... She can be quite temperamental at times!**

 **Em x**


End file.
